Scarlet Moon
by WhiteGirl513
Summary: What happens when a depressed girl is suddenly dragged into the world of the supernatural because of her strange birthmark?Why are they suddenly calling her the Goddess of the vampire race?What does Edward,the guy she hates,have to do with it?MORE INSIDE
1. Summery

**Another story that came to mind. There is no Bella, but please read. It is good, well my friend think so. I am still trying to figure out the title… I am torn between _Crimson Moon _and _Scarlet Moon_… Tell me what you prefer… For right now I will call it the _Scarlet Moon_ though.**

_**Scarlet Moon history…**_

The _Scarlet Moon _is one of the ancient vampire treasures. It is the symbol of the ruler of the vampires. Aurora, the last goddess of the vampire race, died over 3,000,000,000 years ago. No one knows how she died. The _Scarlet Moon_ was passed down to no one and lost. Now over 3,000,000,000 years later the Volturi rule the vampire race and it is semi peaceful living with the humans, until now. The one with the _Scarlet Moon_ has appeared, but there is a problem, she is human…

**Summery…**

Artemis (Which means Goddess of the moon and hunt. This is my favorite name and I just found that out while writing this… Cool huh?) Swan is one of the few people who can make you smile just be being near you. She is beautiful with brown hair that goes to her mid back, her piercing green eyes, and a smile that brightens up the night.

When her mom, Renee, dies she has to leave her beautiful beach house of sunny Miami, Florida and move to the ever so rainy Forks, Washington with her dad, Charlie Swan. She hates the rain, she hates the cold, and she hates the fact that she has to move. She stops being the girl everyone loves and starts to be the shy, clumsy, and anti social girl who doesn't want people to talk to her. That all fails when the Cullen's move to town a year later.

Rosalie doesn't seem to care, Jasper doesn't want to be near her and her depressing emotions, Emmett does want Rosalie does, Alice just wants to be her friend, and Edward tries to stay away from her for no apparent reason.

What happens when Edward accidentally sees her taking off her shirt and sees the birthmark of a scarlet moon an her hip bone? What happens when the Volturi find out and don't want to give up the throne? What happens when the one person who doesn't want love, friendship, or anything at all gets it all?

**Review if you like**


	2. Forks

**Disclaimer- Don't own Twilight**

**Claimer- Do own the plot and Artemis**

**APOV**

Despair. This is the feeling that I have felt since my mom died. I used to feel a lot more then just that simple feeling. Love, joy, contentment, happiness, courage, I even felt sorrow, hatred, loneliness, and many others. But not once have I ever-felt despair like this.

I was on my way to Forks. I didn't want to go there. My mom hated the rain and I have grown to hate it too. I have never really seen the real rain, but I felt that it made me sad whenever I saw it in the pictures that my mom showed me and all the home videos. I was going to live with my dad Charlie. He was the police chief of the small town and I couldn't help but wonder what went on in that boring old town to actually have a police station.

Right at his moment I was putting my small duffle bag in the little cubby above me. Before I closed it I took out my Ipod and sat down. I put the earphones into my ears and just listened to my music. I didn't even look over to the person who was sitting next to me.

The whole ride I didn't get up once to go to the bathroom. I didn't once ask for a drink of anything but water. I didn't even once ask for any food. I just sat back and listened to my music. No one disturbed me. If I were my usual perky upbeat self then I would have gotten the attention of everyone on the plane. That is how I used to be. That is how I was when my mom was still around. Now I am the girl no one wants to be around because of the aura of despair I give off.

You would give of this aura if you had to go though what I went though. If you had to see what I had to see. I wont go into the detail, just know that I hope you don't have to go though half the stuff I went though in the last two months.

--

We finally landed in Forks. Guess what. It was raining. To be honest, it wasn't as bad as I thought it was gong to be. It strangely made me_ feel _a little safe in my despair.

I walked out of the airport and welcomed the droplets of rain that was landing on my head, face, and rolling down my neck and chest. I wanted to stay in the rain and let it wash away all my pain.

"Artie!" I turned my head to see my dad running to me with an umbrella.

"Daddy!" I yelled. I haven't seen my dad and forever, and yes, I do still call him daddy. He gave me a strange happiness that I haven't felt in two months.

Before I got to him though I tripped on my clumsy face right into a puddle. Luckily it was dark and not many people saw me. This is also something that came with my depression stage. I have always been clumsy, but now I am a danger magnet to me and everyone around.

"Artie are you ok?" Charlie asked. I might call him daddy, but I am seventeen and I do call him Charlie too.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said brushing my self off.

"Lets get you home and to the shower." He smiled at me. I nodded and walked with him.

We rode in the cruiser. I remember when I was about five and he had drove down to California with the cruiser to meet me and my mom for one of yearly meetings. He drove me around in it and I was so happy and excited. Now all I thought about was how depressing I was. How big of a turn around is that?

"I got you a car." Charlie said breaking the silence.

"You didn't have to do that." I told him in an emotionless tone.

"Well I got it cheep from Billy. You remember him?" I shook my head. "He came with me that one time to came and visit you. He brought his daughters and son along."

"Oh." I still didn't remember. I just didn't really care.

"Well I got you a (insert forgotten date here) Chevy." He said.

I thought that it was old and that it wouldn't run, but I didn't tell him that.

"Thank you dad." I smiled at him. If he were mom he would have figured out that it was a forced smile. He just smiled back.

We reached the house and unloaded my stuff. I didn't have much, just some clothes and other necessities. I walked up to my room and unpacked. I liked the way Charlie didn't hover over me. He left me to do what I needed and watched baseball down stairs.

I looked around my room. When I was a baby this is probably what it looked like. I haven't been in this room since I was a few months old. Ever since my mom and dad got divorced we have always met in California. A rocking chair was in one of the corners, the walls were an off white, and their curtains were still a little babyish. The only big difference was that the crib was changed to a bed and there was now a desk and computer.

When I was done unpacking and took my shower I opened my window. The sound of the rain was really calming and it relaxed me. I stuck my head out of the window and let the droplets pore down my head and into my face. I noticed that there was room for my to climb out of my window and sit in the rain. I grabbed my Ipod and sat on the roof and just let the rain engulf me.

I don't know how long I sat there, but I did know I was getting tired and I had to go to school in the mourning. I got up and nearly slipped off the roof, but I made it inside safely though. I left the window opened and let the calming sound of the rain on the roof drift me off to sleep.

Tomorrow will be a really fun day. (Note: sarcasm)

**A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Want more of it? Tell me!**


	3. School

**Disclaimer- Don't own Twilight**

**Claimer- Do own the plot and Artemis**

**APOV**

I got up and grabbed my toiletries bag. Charlie was already at work so I had the house to my self. I turned on the shower and let the hot water loosen my muscles. When I got out I felt the grogginess from sleep slip away.

I brushed my hair and put it up into a ponytail. I clipped my bangs over my right eye. I wasn't going for the emo look; it's just how I always wore my hair. I decided that faded baggy hip huggers and a black sweatshirt were fine to wear to school so I slipped them on. I put on my black converse and grabbed my black and white checkered backpack and keys and walked outside.

Yesterday I didn't get a good look at my truck. I found that I actually liked it.

It was red and chipped in most places. It looked like a tank could run over it without as much as a scratch. Which was good considering I'm a danger magnet. I opened the driver door and threw my bag in. I had to do a little hop to get into it. I put the keys into the ignition and let it rip. It started instantly, but with a loud roaring sound. I was also glad to see that the radio was working. I flipped the station to 90.9 and listened to Supergirl by Saving Jane. I loved the song.

I pulled into the parking lot of the school just as the song was ending. I grabbed my bag and hopped out. No one was here yet. I made my way to the front office. It had started to rain and it made me feel a little better.

The lady at the front desk was not young, but not old either. She had red hair and horned rimmed glasses.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm Artemis Swan.I'm new."I smiled at her. She couldn't tell it was fake.

"Oh, yes. Here are you schedule and map of the school. I would like you to get this slip sighed by your teachers and turn it in at the end of the day." She smiled at me. I nodded.

"Thank you." I put on my best fake smile.

I walked back out to my truck. People were starting to pull in. I decided to sit in the safety of my truck until school started. I turned on my radio and listened to Addicted by Saving Abel. The bell rang and I made my way to first class.

First class- Math

Second class- Photography

Third class- History

Lunch

Forth class- English

Fifth class- Biology

Sixth class- P.E

Great. I had to go though P.E. At my old school I was captain of the soccer team and tennis team. Now I'm too clumsy to walk on flat ground. I bet they put my in that class to make my life a living hell even more then it was.

I huffed and walked into my class. My hair clang to my face and neck because of the rain.

I walked up to the teacher and put on, again, my best fake smile. She was tall and I guess you could call her pretty. She straight black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Hello. You must be Artemis Swan." I nodded and handed her my slip. "I am Mrs. Copper. You can sit next to Angela Weber. Angela! Can you raise your hand please?"

A girl with long wavy brown hair raised her hand. She seemed shy and nice. I got the impression that I would get along fine with her.

"Hi. I'm Angela. Nice to meet you." She held out her hand.

"Artemis Swan. Nice to meet you to." I smiled and this time it wasn't fake.

Class went by rather quickly. Angela helped me in the spots that I couldn't get and I thanked her.

The bell rang and I got out of my seat, told Angela bye, and walked out the door into the calming rain.

Photography wasn't anything special. A boy named Mike Newton wouldn't stop talking to me. He faintly resembled a dog. I found out that he had History, English, Biology, and P.E with me. Great.

History wasn't much better then photography. Mike wound stop talking about a Tenth grade graduation trip thing. Why did we need a tenth grade graduation? I have no idea. Was I going to go? No.

"Artemis?" Mike called.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Are you going to go to the Beach with us to celebrate passing the tenth grade?" He asked.

"When is it?" I asked not really caring.

"Saturday two weeks from now." He smiled.

"Sorry cant. Charlie will be gone and I am going to Seattle that day." It wasn't totally a lie. Charlie was going to be gone. I just wasn't going to go to Seattle.

"Okay. Maybe next time." He smiled and I nodded.

The bell rang and I got up to go to lunch. Angela and Mike offered me to sit with them but I turned it down. I told them that I thought that Lauren and Jessica might kill them and me if I did. Those two didn't seem to like me much. They nodded and I got some pizza and sat at a lobe table in the corner of the lunchroom.

I pulled out my favorite book _Withering Heights_. The book was beat up and battered. I have read it so many times that the binding was ready to fall off.

I got lost in the book and didn't even notice the bell ringing until someone accidentally knocked into my chair. I was pulled out of the book and got up. I grabbed my bag, dumped my try and made my way to English. I was a little happy when I saw that Angela had English too. I didn't have to deal with mike alone.

I gave the teacher my slip, he signed it, and I walked to the desk that was empty next to Angela.

We got a list of books to read over the summer. It was May so we only had a few more weeks left of school. I was surprised that I have already read most of them. Most were by Shakespeare and one of them was _Withering Heights. _I folded the list and stuffed it into my bag.

"So… What do you plan on doing during the summer?" Angela asked me. I just shrugged. "You can come over to my house when ever you want. It's better then hanging out with Lauren and Jessica." I smiled at that.

"Sure." I said. With that the bell rang and I was off to Biology without even waiting for anyone. I liked to walk in the rain alone.

I walked into the building and handed the slip to my teacher.

"I am Mr. Banner and your seat is over there." He said pointing to a totally empty desk in the back. Most of the other students had a partner. I was glad that I was able to be by myself.

Class went on and it was really boring. I had already learned all this stuff at my old school.

The bell rang and I made my way to P.E. The teacher signed my slip and told me that I could wait until tomorrow to start volleyball. I read _Withering Heights_ most of class. When the bell rang I walked to the front office and handed the old lady, whose name I found out was Mrs. Banister, I gave her my slip and walked out to my car.

Once in the safety of my car I let out a sigh of relief. School sucked. Bad. Luckily I met Angela. She was probably going to be my only friend. Mike would probably annoy me to death, but I could put up with him.

I started my truck and it roared to life. I drove home listening to music.

**A/N: Next chapter will be a few months a head. She is in tenth grade in chapters one and two, but next chapter she will be in eleventh grade and now seventeen.**


	4. New kids

**Disclaimer- Don't own Twilight**

**Claimer- Do own the plot and Artemis**

**APOV**

I have been in Forks for almost six months now. During the summer Angela and I became really good friends. She knows everything about me. How I don't like to talk, how I used to be compared to how I am, and everything else. She is the only friend I have and will ever have. I don't sit with her at lunch though. She likes to sit with Ben who likes to sit with Mike who Jessica –aka the bitch II- likes to sit with and who Lauren –aka the bitch I- likes to sit by. So I sit alone.

I was on my way to Lunch. Everybody was buzzing about the new kids. Apparently they were all very hot, or sexy, or drop dead gorgeous. I haven't been paying a lot of attention so I don't really know.

I got my pizza and turned to go to my table. Guess what I saw. Five people sitting at _my_ lunch table. I wasn't going to have that.

Over the past six months I have gotten to be known as the girl with the attitude. I wasn't a mean girl, like Lauren or Jessica. I was just overly honest and didn't like people talking to me, unless it's Angela, or sitting at my table.

So me being me I walked to the table, pulled out a chair, sat down crossed my arms, and stared really meanly at them.

"What the hell?" A really beautiful blond asked.

"My table." I glared at her. By now the whole cafeteria was staring at us.

"Uh, no. This is the school's table."

"Uh, so. This is the table I sit at. This is my table. I use it."

"Cry me a river."

"Go die."

"To late." She said under her breath thinking I didn't hear it. By this time every one was back to doing what they were doing before we got into our little catfight thing.

"Really know. Who killed you? I would like to reward them. They did I good deed. Took another dumb blond out. They are starting to over populate the area." I smirked at her.

"You little-"

"I think I like this girl." A pixie like girl said.

"Hey Pixie. Sorry cant really say the same for you right now seeing as your friends with the blonde bimbo." I smiled at her.

"I'll change that. And the name is Alice. The girl you are pissing off is Rosalie,"

"Blonde bimbo. I have to remember that one." I copper top that was really, really, really –you get the point- hot said.

"I got more. I'll write them down for ya." I smiled at him and picked up my pizza and chomped down. "So are you going to be sitting here every day?" I asked.

"Yeah so you can just go sit with your little friends." Blond bimbo said.

"One, cant, don't have them. Two, don't want to because I like to sit alone. Three, if the rest of you want to stay I would really appreciate it if you put a muzzle on her or keep her on a short leash." I smiled.

"I am so going-"

"I'm Emmett. Her boyfriend." A really big bear guy said pointing to the blonde bimbo.

"Jasper. Her boyfriend." A hot blond said pointing to Alice.

"Edward." Said the really hot guy.

"Artemis Swan." I smiled at hem.

It's really weird. I am strangely attracted to these people and their strange colored eyes, their beauty, just their everything. It's like they were out of this world. Like they were meant for me or something like that. I cant really explain it.

"Artemis? What kind of name is that?" Blond bimbo asked.

"It means, the Goddess of the moon and hunt. My mom liked the name. I don't know why, she said that it just came to her like magic the second I was born." I could tell that all my futures, just everything about my softened. They usually did when I talked about my mom.

"Where dose you mom work?" Alice asked.

"She doesn't."

"Why not?" Emmett asked.

"She died six months ago." I pushed my food away and got up. "I have to go to class. Bye." With that I walked away.

I wasn't trying to be mean to them, honestly. I just needed to be alone. That was the first time I have ever really said that my mom died to everyone. Angela just found out naturally and everyone else was oblivious to it. Why did I tell them? I don't know. Will I kill them if they tell any one? Yes.

I walked outside. I hadn't realized that it was raining, but the second the drops hit my head I welcomed the cold. I took of my sweater and revealed my black tank top. I let the rain wash everything away, my pain for my mom, my confusion of the new comers, my anxiety of everything, and let them flow away. Then the bell rang. I slipped on my sweatshirt and walked to class.

I walked in and greeted Mr. Banner. I had him for fifth period this year also, but for Biology II instead of regular Biology .I noticed my once empty seat now held a very hot guy named Edward. Great, I have him as a biology partner.

"Hey." I said not sounding at all enthusiastic. He just nodded. "You are very talkative you know that. I mean at lunch you just wouldn't shut up and now… Wow… do you ever take a breath?" I was in full on smart-ass mode at this point. The only thing I notice was the corner of his lips twitch.

Just then the door opened and I gust of wind came though the door. My hair whipped around my face and all my papers flew over to his side of the table. I sighed and reached over to grab them. My hair hit his face and I turned to him.

"Sor-" I didn't finish.

He was looking at me weird. Like I was food or something. His hands were clutched into fists and his eyes went from the beautiful gold to a coal black.

"Wow." I said looking at him in the eye. "How the hell did you do that?" I asked totally ignoring the fact that he looked like he was going to rip my head off.

He didn't say anything and I just stared at him. I hadn't noticed that the bell rang until he got up and ran out the door fast. A little too fast. I shook my head and grabbed my papers and bag and walked out the door to P.E. Apparently it was required for all four years.

Today was flag football. Oh joy! I get to hit people in the head with a football. This is going to be a lot of fun. (Note: sarcasm.)

Thankfully no one threw me the ball. I just stood there and looked pretty. My team won most 3 out of four games without my help. If they had it, they would have lost them all.

I got changed and got to my truck. Once into the safety of my truck I decided to think about the Cullen's –I found out their last name from Angela- and Hales –Found out there last name from Mike-.

Alice seemed like the exact opposite of Angela. She also seemed like she would make a great friend, but I didn't need any more friends. I didn't want any was more like it.

Emmett seemed like he would be cool if he weren't near Rosalie. Its like he does what she want. I guess her was just a big teddy bear.

Rosalie just seemed like a bimbo. She wasn't nearly as bad as Lauren or Jessica so I couldn't name her the bitch III.

Jasper didn't seem to like me mush. He didn't talk to me at all really.

Edward. He was hot. Really, really hot. But he jut seemed a little weird. Like the way he looked at me. I don't know, I just didn't like it.

I started my truck and it roared to life. The sound immediately erased all my worries for the moment. I pulled out of the parking lot and drove home.

I pulled up to my house and got out of my truck. Once inside I ran to my room and pulled off my sweatshirt and still wet-from-standing-in-the-rain-at-lunch tank top. I also took off my jeans. Now I was standing in the middle of my room in just my black lace bra and black lace underwear not knowing where I put my sweats and favorite red nightshirt at.

I gave up on looking for my sweats and nightshirt and decided to take a nap in my underwear. I crawled into bed and set my alarm for two hours before Charlie got home. That should give me time to cook dinner.

Then I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Anxiaty

Checks before start of production each day Disclaimer- Don't own TwilightClaimer- Do own the plot and Artemis

**APOV**

I woke up and got dressed. I didn't feel like taking a shower at this moment so I guess I'll take one tonight. I wore baggy hip huggers and a black polo with red converse. It was a once in like forever-sunny day so I decided to not wear a jacket. I grabbed a Chewy granola bar and walked out to my truck. It roared to life and I was on my way to school.

English, Math, Health, and Photography went by like usual. Angela and I talked during first and second and went our separate ways during third, and then in fourth I had to deal with a way to talkative Mike.

Then finally lunch came around and I was happy. Yes. Me the strictly no emotion girl was happy. I haven't been this happy since Angela told me she was paying to see my favorite movie for me at the theaters for my birthday.

I got my food and walked over to the table. I noticed something. Edward wasn't there.

"Hey!" Alice said cheerfully.

"Hey." I said sitting down. "So where is Eddie boy at?" I asked. They all seemed to stiffen.

"He just has a small cold. He'll be fine though." Emmett said.

"Oh. Tell him get well." I said and took a bite of my pizza.

"Do you mean that?" Alice piped up.

"Not at all." I said with my mouth full.

"That is nasty." Rosalie said.

"You think? I don't know why people say…" I took another bite "…. that. Its not that disgusting to me." I smiled at her.

"Your on the other end. Of course it wouldn't." She glared at me.

"So you are saying that it is disgusting because you are the one that has to see it?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Alice?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She asked me.

"Do you think it's disgusting?" I asked her.

"No, not really." She said. She wasn't even paying attention really. She was staring off into space really.

"See." I smirked at Rosalie. She just stuck her tongue out at me. "Very mature for a senior to stick her tongue out at a junior." I nodded at her. She, again, stuck her tongue out at me.

Then it happened. It happened a lot to me ever since the school started. This thing were I heard everything, felt everything, and saw everything, my mind wasn't my own and everyone around me disappeared. I was in a black void. It made me feel unwanted or just a nuisance.

"She is so stupid." A voice in the void said.

"No wonder her mom left her." Another.

"She should just die." Another.

"I bet she has no one." Another.

"Leave me alone!" I called into the void.

Why? Why did this have to happen? Why did I get these things that made me feel worthless? What happened to me? Why? Why? Why?

"Artemis? Artemis? Wake up." Some guy called to me.

"Hey… Is she ok?" I think that was Alice.

"I don't know." The same guy that called me asked.

"What do you mean Edward?" Alice asked. I guess the one calling my name was Edward. I thought he was sick.

"I can't seem to read her mind." Hot guy named Edward say what?

"She will wake up in a few seconds." Alice said. How did she know.

"No, I am awake right now. What was that about reading minds?" I asked.

"You heard." Edward asked frightened.

"Uh-yeah. I thought you were sick. What are you doing at school?" I said opening my eyes to look at him. He was actually on the other side of the room.

"We aren't at school." Alice said.

"Say what?" I asked sitting up. We were actually in one of those creepy white rooms that you see in the hospital… Wait… don't tell me.

"We are at the hospital. You blacked out." Edward said.

"Great." I said slinging my legs over the bed.

"You shouldn't get up." Edward told me in a voice that didn't have even a hit of emotion in it. I decided that I hated that voice.

"Screw you." I glared at him and got up. I hate to admit it, but he was right. I immediately got light headed and began to fall. Then I awaited the pain. But none came.

"I told you." Edward said. I opened my eyes and found myself in his arms. He was holding me bridal style.

"Pu… Put me down." I stuttered and blushed. I noticed that he wasn't breathing. "How can you talk and not breathe at the same time." I was going to put my ear to his chest to see if it was my imagination but he dropped me on the bed. "Hey! Imma patient here!" I yelled at him.

"Talk and not breath at the same time? I think you're a patient at the wrong kind of hospital." He looked at me funny. Like he was worried.

"Yep, that's me. The crazy girl that no one wants. I guess your right, I do belong in a mental hospital." I turned over on my side so I wasn't facing him. Alice had gone to go get the doctor.

"I didn't mean it like that." He whispered.

"I guess you heard the rumors." I didn't look at him.

"Yeah."

"They're all wrong."

"That is why they are called rumors."

"Some are true though." I told him.

"What ones?" He asked.

"You'll find out. I'm sure."

"Why-"

"I have a question for you." I sat up and looked at him.

"What?" He asked hesitantly.

"Your eyes. They were gold in the lunchroom yesterday. In Biology they turned coal black the second my hair whipped around. But now, they are gold again. How? Why?" I asked. He stiffened.

"You have a good eye." He shot me death glares.

"Don't change the subject."

"Because they do.

"Then why did you look at me like I was food?" I asked him narrowing my eyes.

"You have no idea how true that is." He turned form me.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. You going to have to find out yourself." He said looking at me.

"I will."

"I wish you wouldn't." he looked at me with concern.

"Why."

"The doctor will be here soon." He started to walk out of the room.

"Don't go!" I called before he could open the door. He looked at me funny. "I don't like being alone in hospital rooms. I also don't like being with doctors by myself." I grabbed my pillow and tied to hide behind it.

"No more questions." He said.

"What! I cant do that. I have a lot that I want to know."

"Then you are going to be stuck in this room by yourself." He reached for the door again.

"I'll leave." I said flatly. He stopped.

"You wouldn't."

"You don't know me."

Then the door opened to reveal a very hot doctor.

"Hello I'm doctor Cullen. You can call me Carlisle." Blond hair, gold eyes, and he was a Cullen? I have died and gone to heaven.

"Artemis Swan. Do you have a change of clothes I can change into." I asked. It was the first time I had a look at what I was wearing. I must have fallen into my food because I had pizza sauce all over me.

"I do. First I will have to ask you some questions though." He told me and I nodded. I was glad when Edward sat down in the chair next to the door. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"Lunch. I was making fun of Rosalie." I smiled and Edward snickered.

"Do you know how long you were out?"

"Now that you mention it, it feels like I have been out for about a half hour." I said looking for a clock. There was none.

"It is now four in the mourning." Edward said.

"Holy hell!" I yelled. "I was out that long?" Lunch was at 11:45am. I can't believe I didn't notice. I looked at the curtains and sure enough it was dark out. "Holy hell." I said a little quieter this time.

"I think you had a anxiety attack. I will give you medication for it. You cant drive while on the meds so I will have Edward pick you up and drop you off." Carlisle wrote down some notes.

"WHAT!" Edward and I shouted.

"You heard. I'm sorry about this but Alice doesn't have a car right now and Rosalie apparently doesn't like her. You will have to bear with it." He said mostly to Edward.

"How about those clothes?" I huffed.

"Right away." Carlisle walked out the door followed by Edward. He left me alone in the ugly room.

I decided to get out of the nasty clothes that I was in right away. I thought a girl nurse would deliver them to me. I was now in my red lace underwear and bra. I don't know why I like the lace so much; I guess it's just comfy for me.

Then someone walked in. Boy was I dead wrong about the whole girl nurse thing.

Standing in the door why, with his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide, was Edward Cullen.

"Crap." I moaned.

"What is that?" he asked pointing to my birthmark.

"A birthmark." Was he stupid?

"Of a red moon." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah. Now can I have the clothes?" I asked not likening the way he was looking at me.

Silence.

I walked over to him and grabbed the clothes. The door was closed so I wasn't worried about the whole someone else seeing me thing.

I put on the clothes that Charlie had apparently left me and walked out the door. I met Carlisle in the hall.

"Here are your meds, and I have already checked you out of the hospital. You can leave when you and Edward are ready." He smiled at me.

"Why can't I drive myself?" I asked blushing when he mentioned Edward.

"The meds make you drowsy."

"Well isn't that great?" I asked sarcastically and walked off. Edward was beside me in a matter of seconds.

"Do you know what that mark is?" he asked. I guess he was talking about me birthmark.

"Yeah, it means I was born with it." I turned a corner and went thought some sliding doors and we were out of the antiseptic smelling hospital.

"But do you know what it means?" He asked pressing a button on his key. A silver Volvo beeped in response.

This is going to be a long, long ride.


	6. Imma kick his vampire ass!

**Disclaimer- Don't own Twilight**

**Claimer- Do own the plot and Artemis**

**APOV**

Shit. Fuck. Bastered. Bitch. Ass. And all the other cuss words that will express how I felt right now. I was beyond mad; I was even beyond pissed if that were even possible.

There in the rocking chair that was in the corner of _my_ room sat Edward Cullen. He had that stupid cocky grin that I loved so much on his face. Yes I loved that grin. Got a problem?

I on the other hand was in my pajamas, A.K.A my really expensive Victoria secret lingerie that my mom bought me for my 16th birthday. It was red and it went to about mid thigh. Lace went around the rim of the top and bottom. It just so happens that I didn't even see him there at first because I was too tired to and I got up. That is where the cocky grin came from.

"Shit." I finally said after what seemed like forever. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Charlie gave me the key to your house so I could wake you up. He told me to let you rest if you wanted to though." God I hated that grin… well I loved it but at this moment in time I loathed it.

"I asked what you wanted. Not why you were here." I suppressed the growl that wanted rip out of my throat. Yes. I wanted to growl.

"To know if you were ready for school."

"Does it look like it?" I asked.

"I bet all the boys at the school would really like it if you wore that." I am ten seconds from punching him that perfect face of his.

"You know you are one of the boys that go to my school." I pointed out.

"I don't really have to wait till we get to school now do I?" Yep. Defiantly going to punch him.

"I hate you." I growled.

"Are you going to school or not?" He asked.

"Are you?" I asked.

"Yeah." He smiled. I guess he thought if he was going that I would go too.

"Then no. I'm not going to school." I said grabbing a pair of gray sweats and pulled them on.

"Then I'll stay here too."

"Then I'll drive myself to school."

"Your not going to make this easy are you?" He asked.

"Nope." I said pulling off my silk nightdress.

"What are you doing?!" He yelled at me.

"Oh shut up. You have seen me half naked before." I said rummaging through my closet for my black T-shirt.

"That doesn't mean you can strip in front of me."

"Don't act like you don't like it." I said grabbing the T-shirt.

"…"

"Uh-huh." I slipped on the shirt.

I went down stairs with him on my heels. I was on the last step and I… well you know… tripped. I waited for my butt to make contact with the ground but none came.

"What would you do without me?" He asked.

"Fall on my ass very happily." I said moveing out of his grip. Well trying at least.

"What is your problem?" he asked.

"You." I said still struggling. He had me by the waist and it didn't seem like he was going to let go any time soon.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"You… I got nothing but I just don't like you… maybe its your attitude. I think I even like Rosalie better then I like you."

"Really?"

"No I lied… she is worse then you… but I still don't like you." I finally got away from him and walked into the kitchen. I poured me a bowl of Golden grams and ate happily… mainly because he didn't talk.

Which didn't last long though.

"So about the birthmark." He started.

"I knew this was coming." I got up and put my bowl in the sink and sat back down.

"Are you sure you don't know what it is?" He asked.

"I do know what it is." I smiled at him.

"You do?" He beamed.

"Yeah… it's a birth mark." My face was serious. What did he think it was?

"Not that…" He ground. "You are so impossible."

"Yeah and your not. What do you think it is? Some sort of mystical thing like a Goddess or something has?" I asked sarcastically. He said nothing. "Yeah right! There is no way. Where do you come up with this stuff?"

"…"

"What?!" I shouted.

"I think we need to go talk to Carlisle."

"I think that's a good idea. I need to talk to him about putting you in a mental hospital. You probably think Vampires and Werewolves exist too." I, again, said sarcastically.

"…" He gave me a look that said 'you have no idea'.

"What are you?" I asked him.

"Like I said. You have to figure it out your self." He gave me a sad smile.

"I'll take a wild guess and say that you are either a Vampire or a werewolf." I said looking at the table.

"…"

"Holy shit." I whispered.

"How?" He asked.

"A dream I had and the way you reacted when I said 'Vampires and werewolves exist'." I banged my head on the tabled "Why… **bang**… can't… **bang**… I… **Bang**… just … **bang**… be… **bang**… normal… **bang**?"

"What was the dream about?" Edward asked.

_Dream she had:_

_I was running. From what? I don't know. From who? Like I care. I was running for my life. I didn't have time to ask his name. Or hers._

_I made it to first beach. Why was I there? Again, I don't know._

"_Run!" Edward called to me. Where did he come from?_

"_Why?" I asked him._

"_They are here." He pointed to the forest where I just came out. Seven huge wolves came out of it. I guess it was a _what_ after all._

"_What do they want?" I asked._

"_You." He took a fighting stance in front of me._

"_Run." He told me. Before I could do anything a wolf changed into a… a… human?_

"_We have no business with you Edward. We have a treaty and we will stick to it." A huge russet colored boy who looked about 16 said. "We just want her." he pointed to me._

"_Why?" I asked._

"_You are a danger. If they find out that you are alive, that you are the next, the whole world will be in trouble." _

"_Huh?" I asked._

"_You are the one that can lead the vampire race. You can bring down the werewolves. We will not have that happen." The boy growled._

"_Vampires? Werewolves?" I asked. Was he an escapee from the loony bin?_

_The boy transformed into a wolf again. He bared his teeth and lunged at me. _

"Then I woke up. I didn't know what the dream was about until now."

After I was done explaining my dream, Edward just looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"We really have to go talk to Carlisle now."

"School?" I asked.

"Do you want to go?"

"I don't want to."

"Then lets go."

"I don't want to go with you either."

"I won't hurt you." He grinned.

"I never said I was afraid of going with you. I just think your annoying and I really don't like you. So I am going to make this as hard as I can for you." I sat on the chair cross-legged.

"Do you know whether I am a Vampire or a Werewolf?" He suddenly asked.

"Vampire." I said with a smug grin.

"How can you not be scared?" He asked.

"Your you, and your very annoying. Who can be scared of that?" I shrugged.

"Do you know what kind of powers we have?" he smiled really big.

"What?"

"Super speed, hearing, sight, smell, taste, and strength." He smiled.

"Shit." I cursed under my breath.

He made a move towered me. I ran to my room. Before I got there he was sitting on my bed. I ran to the bathroom. He was there too. I ran to the door. Before I could open it he had his hands on either side of my head. I slowly turned around to see that he was only a few inches from my face.

His sent was amazing. His eyes were beautiful. Gawd I just wanted to kiss him… say anything about that last comment and I will kick your ass.

He leaned in a little closer and I pressed my back against the door. He put his mouth to my ear.

"Are you scared now?" He asked.

"Nope." I surprised myself by sounding calm. Truth was I was scared shitless.

He chuckled.

"Are you ready to go see Carlisle?" He asked he sounded so… I have no words to describe how he sounded. It was beyond seductive.

"No… fair." I whispered. "Dazzling is cheating."

"Am I dazzling you?" He chuckled.

"You dazzle everyone."

"But do I dazzle you?"

"Uh-huh." I am so going to kick his vampire ass one of these days.

"So are you going to came or not?" He asked again.

"Nuh-uh." I was still whispering.

He put his leg in-between mine and lifted me up with it so that I was sitting on his knee with my back against the door. The tips of my toes were the only things touching the floor.

"How about now?" he asked.

"Not on your undead life."

He put his mouth on my neck and kissed it.

_Imma kick his vampire ass! Imma kick his vampire ass! Imma kick his vampire ass! _I said over and over again in my head.

"How about now?" He asked.

"Either stop with the sexual harassment or I'll kick your ass." I tried to sound threatening but it all came out in a whisper.

"I won't stop until you come with me." He smiled against my skin.

"Fine." I wrapped my arms around his neck. "We can keep going."

He lifted his head from my neck and looked at me wide eyed. He removed his leg from in-between mind and stepped back.

"Got cha!" I said opening the door and running out. My head was still in a fog but I was sober enough to run to the end of the driveway before I got caught.

"You are really a handful. I guess I just have to use force." He threw me over his shoulder and walked to his car. The whole time I was yelling and screaming at him to put me down while hitting him in the back. "

"You suck!" I shouted at him as he strapped me in. **(Get it… Suck. Ha ha.)**

"Uh-huh." He smiled at me.

"Shit. That one isn't going to work for you since its true. You blow!" I yelled at him.

"You are the first person to actually refuse me." He looked troubled.

"What? Mad that you can't get me to do what you want like other girls?" I teased.

"No. Just curious."

"Then be curious. I'm not like all the other bimbo girls you have probably been with."

"Did I not have any effect on you?" he asked.

"Oh you had an effect on me… now I want to kick you vampire ass!" I hit him in the shoulder and regretted it. "What the hell are you made of?" I asked shaking my hand.

"Vampires are as hard as diamonds."

"You could have mentioned that before I hit you, you asshole!" I yelled at him.

"I can read your mind."

"No duh."

"No. I really cant read your mind."

"You say that like you can read minds."

"I can." He said matter of factly.

"Huh?" I asked shocked.

"I can read minds."

"Holy shit. I not only find out that you're a vampire but you can also read minds. Can you fly too?" I asked amazed.

"No. But when I run really fast it seems like it."

"Holy shit." I looked out the window to see that we were going fast. Too fast. "HOLY SHIT!" I called.

"What?" He panicked, but the car didn't even swerve.

"Do you not see how fast your going!" I yelled at him. he calmed down.

"Calm down Artie. Its fine."

"Do you think it will be fine when we are turned into a pretzel around a tree, Eddie?" I asked.

"I am a perfectly good driver." He assured me.

"Yeah, and your not annoying. Now slow down!" I ordered him.

"Fine." The speedometer went from 100 to about 80. "Happy?" He asked.

"No, but its better." I turned back to the window.

Five minutes later we were at the hospital.

Edward had to drag me out of the car and carry me to see Carlisle. We rounded corners with people looking at us like we were crazy. We finally made it to a door that said _Dr. Cullen_ on it and walked in.

"Carlisle?" Edward asked the man sitting at the desk.

"Yes?" Carlisle answered looking up.

"We need to talk." He said sitting down and holding my on his lap. Was I struggling? Like crazy.

This is going to be a long day.


	7. I looove you

**Disclaimer- Don't own Twilight**

**Claimer- Do own the plot and Artemis**

**APOV**

Right at this moment I was more pissed at Edward then ever. He was holding me upside down with my shirt covering my face and my hands hanging on the floor. I have been like this for five minutes now while Carlisle inspected my birthmark with 'Aa's and 'Humm's. Lets just say that I was a little more then light headed at this moment.

"Dudes… I'm feeling sick. I think all the blood in my system is now in my head." I felt like I was going to throw-up. I hope it all landed on Edward really expensive looking shoes.

"Oh… Sorry." Edward said putting me in the upright position. The second he put me on my feet I fell on my ass.

"Ouch." I was too out of it to do anything. Being upside down for five minutes is probably the equivalent of spinning around 15 times. **(I had to do both one time and I have to say they get you really dizzy… well me at least.)**

"Your helpless." Edward sighed setting me on my feet.

"Have you ever hung upside down for five minutes and let the blood rush to your head? Oh… you cant. You don't have any blood… Your and idiot!" I was now sober enough to walk out of the room.

"Wait." Carlisle said before I could walk out of the room.

"Huh?" I asked.

"That mark. Do you know what it is?" He asked.

"Again… it is a birth mark." I huffed.

"Do you know what it means?" He asked.

"It means that I was born with it. Are you two sure your not really related? You two ask the same questions."

"That mark is a vampire ancient treasure. If the Volturi find out that she has it they will surly kill her. They will come in person for her. If that doesn't work they will surly use humans and vampires both to get her." Carlisle said to Edward.

"I am not something someone can_ have_.I am a person. Not a treasure that you keep calling me." I huffed and sat down on the cold tile floor. I crossed my legs asked folded my arms. "I want to go home and I want you guys to leave me alone."

"That cant happen." Edward said sternly.

"And why not? You only found out about the mark because I was half naked when you saw it. No one even knows about the mark besides my dad and you guys. If you shut up and I keep quiet then all should go fine… now I want to go home."

"I can't leave you alone." Edward said looking away from me.

"Why!" I yelled at him. "I had as normal as a life as I was going to get before you came along. Why can't you just leave me alone? Vampire? Werewolves? Are there fairies, mermaids, and unicorns too? Am a Goddess to them too?"

"Just Vampires and Werewolves that we know of." Carlisle said. "And we don't even get the hole goddess thing either. Usually you aren't born with it."

"Then how do you get it?" I asked.

"Well technically it is still a birthmark but it shows itself when you are born into a vampire." Carlisle.

"Another thing I don't get is that if your vampires why don't you burn in the day? Why don't you have fangs? Do you drink blood? How old are you? Do you like garlic? How about holy water? Can you cross running water? Why aren't your eyes red? Is there a Dracula? If there is can I meet him?" I asked.

"No we sparkle in the sun. We don't have fangs because we just don't. Yes. I wont answer that. It doesn't really bother us, but since we have a really sensitive smell it kind of burns our noses. Holy water is just water. Running water doesn't bother us. Our eyes aren't red because we don't drink human blood. no. no." Edward answered them all in order.

"Cool." I smiled at him.

"You have no sense of danger." He shook his head.

"I don't need any. I have nothing to loose." I smiled again.

"Your life?" He asked.

"Don't really care for it."

"Charlie?"

"He has lived most of his life without me. He can live the rest of it alone too."

"Your mean."

"I'm just being honest."

"About the mark." Carlisle.

"Like I said. I just want to be left alone." I got up and made for the door, but before I made it to the door Edward stopped me."

"You need to hear it." He smiled that annoyingly beautiful stupid goofy grin.

"Fine." I said sitting on the desk.

"There is one other reason we have to believe that you are the Goddess." Carlisle said taking a seat in his chair.

"And what is that?" I asked not sounding interested.

"Your name." He answered.

"Huh?"

"Artemis is a name that the vampires who have the mark change their name to. The last one decided to change that and name herself Aurora. Artemis means, the Goddess of the moon and hunt."

"So you're saying that I am the Greek god Artemis's reincarnation?" I asked in disbelief.

"That is what we believe."

"The hell is that? I can't even walk on flat ground without falling on my ass or face."

"It wasn't always like that was it?" Edward asked.

"No. I used to be the captain of the tennis and soccer team. I used to be co-captain for the lacrosse and basketball team." I said looking down. I loved those games and since my mom died I became clumsy and can't play anymore.

"So that cant be used as an excuse." Edward.

"I don't have a twin." I smiled.

"Huh?" They both asked at the same time.\

"Artemis, Goddess of the moon and hunt, also known as the chaste huntress, has a twin brother. Apollo, God of light, sun, and many more things. My father is not Zeus and my mother is not Leto." They looked at me funny and I smiled in triumph.

"You are a reincarnation. That means that you are not the same person, but you have the same soul. Which is controlled by the Law of Karma. We wont go into the though." Edward explained. **(No I didn't just look all this up for the story, I actually knew all this from the beginning. I had to cram it all into my head for a test and now I can't get it out.)**

"Fuck. Can I go home? I don't want to be drawn into the world of mythology anymore then I have already." I said getting off the desk.

"From the second you were born you were dragged into the world of mythology." Edward said.

"Sure. That doesn't mean that I wasn't hiding from it. I want to go back into hiding and stay there."

"We can't let you. Aro and the rest of the Volturi might have a vampire who can tell the future like Alice or something like that. If we leave you alone then they might come for you." Carlisle said.

"Shit. Fuck. Ass. And all the other cuss words out there. I want to go home." I said to Edward.

"Not until you get what we are saying." He told me.

"I get it. I just don't want to except it."

"Then we wont go until you except it."

"Then I except it I just don't get it."

"You are unbelievable. We wont leave until you get it and except it."

"What were we talking about again?" I tried to sound like I forgot the whole conversation.

"You are… grr… just…. God!" Then Edward stormed out of the room.

"You are the first to ever make him frustrated." Carlisle said looking at me in amazement.

"I try." I said walking after him. "Bye Doc!" I called from the hallway.

"Good-bye Artemis." He didn't really call back… but you get it.

I walked out of the hospital and over the the spot where Edward parked his car. It wasn't there.

"Imma kick his vampire ass!" I whisper yelled.

Just then a car pulled up behind me.

"Hurry up!" Someone called. I turned to see Edward.

"Imma kick you scrawny vampire ass." I growled at him in a whisper knowing he could hear me.

"Get in." he said.

I hopped into the passenger side and crossed my arms.

"I hate you." I said.

"I don't care. You should listen to us. You are Artemis, accept it."

"Fine. I accept is. Now what do you want me to do Edward! Live with you and your family? Hide underground somewhere? Turn into a vampire? What is going to happen now that I know?"

"Nothing."

"Exactly! Nothing! If you had just waited to ruin my life when there was something at stake then I would have been a little more understanding! Now that I know nothing will happen I am sort have pissed. Nothing came out of me knowing other then me being dragged into some world that I don't want to belong in… I hate you." By this time I was crying.

"I'm sorry."

"No your not. If you were wouldn't have done it."

"You needed to know."

"If I didn't come to forks, if you had never saw the mark, then wouldn't have needed to know."

"But it did happen and you do needed to know."

"Whatever." Then I closed my eyes.

I don't know when I fell asleep exactly but I know did. I just wanted to forget about this whole day. I wanted it to all be a dream.

I woke up in my bed. I was still in my sweats and black T-shirt. I looked at the clock. 5:30pm. Charlie wont be home until 10:00pm. What do I do?

I got up and I couldn't stop the growl that escaped my throat. Edward was, again, sitting in my rocking chair.

"What? Came to ruin my life even more?" I asked.

"No. I just like listening to you talk in your sleep."

"No." I gasped. "What did you hear?" I asked.

"You say my name a lot."

"NO!" I screamed.

"You also talk about your mom and how you miss her."

"Well duh."

"I lost my mom along time ago." He looked a little said talking about his mom.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Seventeen."

"How long have you been seventeen?"

"Awhile." He smiled that stupid goofy grin of his.

"I hate that stupid goofy grin." I said. He frowned.

"Why?" he asked.

"Cuz I love it." I pouted. I didn't have to be mean to him all the time. He smiled again. Then he flashed to my bed. It's going to take awhile for me to get used to that. "I still hate you."

"That's not what you told me in your sleep."

"what?" My eyes widened.

"You said that you loooved me." He smiled.

"FUCK!" I screamed.

A/N: Not one of my best chapters but it got a lot out of the way. Reviews please!


	8. meeting mom

**Disclaimer- Don't own Twilight**

**Claimer- Do own the plot and Artemis**

**APOV**

I was now at the Cullen's house. Remember how hard it was for Edward to get me to go see Carlisle at the hospital. Well I got smarter. I figured out that it's not hard to trick a vampire who relies on his ability to read minds and he cant read yours. This is how it went.

_Flashback:_

_I had just gotten up from bed. Yesterday Edward found out that I 'Loooved him' as he said I said in my sleep. So this time I decided that I wasn't going to talk in my sleep tonight. That didn't go so well._

"_I love you too." Edward teased me._

"_Stop it." I growled at him as I got out of bed. "Why are you here? Its Saturday." _

"_I want you to meet my mom."_

"_No."_

"_I want her to see your birthmark. Besides, I got a bet going with Emmett and Jasper. They say you don't have it and since I saw it I know you have it. They need proof that its real and I win." He smiled at me._

"_No."_

"_We can always do it the hard way." He smiled evilly._

"_We can always not do it." I gave him the same smile._

_I ran out the door and headed for the stairs. I felt a slight wind go passed me and I knew he took the bait. He thought I was going down stairs. Nope. Since the bathroom was right next to the stairs I just kept running and closed the door._

"_Not funny." Edward said from the other side of the door._

"_Too funny." I laughed._

"_I can break down the door." He sounded like he was smiling._

"_You wont 'cuz I'm naked and Charlie would be pissed." I called back. i wasn't really naked. "Plus I know your secret."_

"_You wouldn't." He had no trace of a smile in his voice now._

"_I would. Your just going to have to wait till the water turns cold." I turned on the shower and heard him –yes, I heard him- go down the stairs._

_I then hopped out of the bathroom window that was just big enough for my to fit threw and jumped down. it wasn't that big of a fall seeing as there was a little roof thing that covered our deck. I jumped off that and ran into the forest. _

_I knew he would be looking for me right about now and that he was right on my heels. I did one of my-oh so fantastic falls. I was actually grateful for this one seeing as Edward totally missed me and sped to a stop crashing into and breaking a tree._

"_Ha!" I laughed at him._

_Then he was in front of me. I backed up and he moved forward. Soon my back was against a tree and we were in the same position as last time. _

"_Where did we leave off last time?" He asked._

"_Ummm…" Was my-oh so great comeback._

"_I remember now." He smiled and leaned into my body. He then started kissing my neck. _

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _I said over and over in my head._

_Then he trailed kisses up my neck. He was soon at the corner of my lips._

"_You ready to go now?" He whispered against my lips._

"_Uh-huh." I whispered back._

_He dropped me and it took awhile for me to realize what just happened. I was now in his car and I had no idea how I got there._

"_No!" I shouted. "I thought that didn't work on me!" I pouted._

"_I got better." He smiled._

"_I hate you."_

"_No. You loooove me."_

"_Shut up and let's go." _

_Flashback end:_

So not only did I get smarter, I got un-immune to his dazzling. That is how I got to the Cullen's house.

"Well… let's see it." Rosalie said crossing her arms.

"She doesn't believe either?" I asked.

"Nope." Edward said.

"You could have told me that in the first place. Then we wouldn't have had to go though that whole episode earlier. I would have been here yesterday."

I walked up to the Cullen's. Edward didn't give me time to change so guess what I was in. that really pretty lingerie that my mom got me. This time, it was black. At least he gave me some of his sweats for the time being.

I lifted my nightdress and pulled down the sweats a little bit to show my _Scarlet Moon_ –as Edward told me it was called.

"Wow." Alice said.

"Don't act like you didn't know." Rosalie hissed.

"I knew, but it looks much prettier in person." She gawked at my birthmark.

"Huh? How did you know that I had it?" I asked. "Did Carlisle or Edward tell you?"

"No. I can see the future. But it's not set in stone. It changes with the decisions that people make." She smiled at me.

"Sweet." I smiled back.

"Pay up." Edward said to Emmett and Jasper.

I looked over at them to see them throwing Edward some keys.

"What did they give him?" I asked.

"Jasper won Edward S60R and he wanted it back." Alice told me.

I noticed a women looking at me. I didn't know who she was, but she was beautiful. I walked up to her.

"Hi. I'm Artemis." I smiled at her and held out my hand.

"Esme." She took my hand and smiled back at me.

"Nice to meet you."

Then a gust of wind sent shivers down my spine. Goose bumps appeared up and down my arms and I rubbed them trying to create friction.

"Shall we go inside?" Edward asked materializing next to me.

"P…p…p…please." I stuttered because of the cold.

We got inside and it was amazing. There was a staircase that lead to the second floor and it was huge. The furniture was all white and the carpet was beige. There was a grand piano in the corner.

"Who plays?" I asked.

"Edward." Esme told me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Uh-huh. He never told you?" She asked.

"Not a lot of our conversations have been really pleasant." I smiled at her.

"Oh." She smiled back.

"May I?" I asked Edward.

"Go ahead." He smiled at me.

I walked over to the piano and sat down. I let my fingers run over the keys.

"Don't laugh. I haven't played since my mom died." I took a breath and started to play. The tune was an original. I wrote it the day I came to Forks. I still wrote, I just didn't play.** (it's really not but it is in the story. i do ont own this song. i dont know who does though.)**

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days  
Every now and again I pretend I'm OK but that's not what gets me

What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doing it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken

What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days  
Every now and again I pretend I'm OK but that's not what gets me **(I know this song is about getting over the one you lave walking out on you, but just pretend that its about Artemis pretending to get over her moms death… like in the song it says 'going on with you gone still upsets me there are day every now and again I pretend I'm ok but that's not what gets me' that sums up how Artemis is feeling and stuff so I thought it was a good one. If you have a better one please tell me and I will change it.)**

A single tear roll down my cheek. I didn't know that the song would be that powerful to me. I wrote it, but I never heard it like that.

"Your voice is amazing." Edward said flashing to my side.

"The way you play the piano is breath taking." Esme said.

"I can also play the guitar, the drums, and the chello. I got bored so I had Angela teach me how to play the chello and my mom made me take piano lessons while I secretly took guitar and drum lessons from my ex-ex-ex-boyfriend." I smiled.

"You've had a lot of boyfriends?" Alice asked.

"Not really. They just asked me out and I said yes. I didn't really _love_ them, but I was pressured into saying yes by my friends. I was a popular and I needed to do what I had to do to stay that way."

"Sounds like you were a bitch." Rosalie stated.

"You think Lauren and Jessica are bad, you should have seen me. I was always bubbly and enthusiastic. Everyone loved me and wanted to be me. I hated it, but I wanted to stay at the top no matter what. I took down any one who tried to take away my thrown."

"Yup… you were a total bitch." Alice agreed.

"Oh and she's not now." Rosalie huffed.

"You are officially the bitch III." I declared.

"Huh?" Everyone in the room asked.

"Lauren is the bitch I, Jessica is the bitch II, and you have just earned the right to call yourself the bitch III. You shouldn't be proud."

"Imma kick-" She was cut off before she could finish.

"Why don't I give you a tour around the house?" Edward asked gabbing my arm and pulling me out of the room.

He pulled me up some stair and into a hallway.

"That is Rose and Emmett's bedroom." He said pointing to the first door on the right. "That is Carlisle study." He pointed to the door on our left. "Esme and Carlisle's room." The second door on the right. "Alice and Jasper's." The second on the left.

"Do you guys like sleep in coffins?" I asked.

"No." He chuckled. "We don't sleep at all.

"What about blood. You said you didn't drink human blood?"

"We don't, we drink animal blood. We like to call our selves vegetarians. That is why our eyes are gold." He led me up a small flight of stairs and opened a door. "And this Is my room."

"Wow." I said. there was a lot of record and CD's every where. "You really like music don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah. Don't you?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"What's your favorite song?" He asked.

"Check yes Juliet by We the kings." I said walking over to is oddly assorted music collection.

"Never heard it."

"What!" I whipped around to look at him. "You are so music deprived. I got to get you listening to some cool songs. All you have are The Beetles and other classics. I have nothing against them but you have to come out and join the new century sometime Vampire boy." I shook my head in mock pity. "Tomorrow we have a day off so you will be with me all day listening to We the Kings, Saving Abel, Muse, Cold play, and many more. Prepare yourself, its going to be a long and hard battle."

"Yes ma'am." He saluted me.

After I was done laughing at his collection of music I went over to sit on the single couch in his room.

"What do you want to do now?" He asked me.

"You never said anything about it." I said ignoring his question.

"What?" He asked.

"When you found out that I loved you." I looked out his absurdly large window.

"…"

"You can say 'No' and get it over with. I'm not the type to beg or be stuck to a guy who has turned me down."

"I don't know." He said looking down.

"How can you not know?"

"I should say 'No'. I want to say 'Yes'. The problem is that I can hurt you. Touch in some way and accidentally break all your bones. Go to hug you and crush you. Kiss you and smash your head. You're a little lamb and I am a fearsome lion."

"What a stupid little lamb." I muttered.

"What I sick and twisted lion." He whispered.

"I think I like you selfish side. It also gives me what I want." I smiled at him.

"We can't. Not-" Before he could finish my lips found his.

"You were saying?" I asked him.

"That I love you so much." He whispered.

"Now you now what it feels like to be dazzled." I smiled against his lips.

"Uh-huh." He kissed me and I wrapped my arms around hi neck.

"I still hate you though." I said pulling away.

"I can fix that." He smiled and kissed me some more.

I didn't really hate hi, but I'm not going to tell him that.

**A/N: I don't really like this chapter too much, but if the readersl like it then it stays. if you would think a change would be better then i will change the chapter,**


	9. I'm Better

**Disclaimer- Don't own Twilight**

**Claimer- Do own the plot and Artemis**

**APOV**

_Beep…Beep… Beep…**Smash!**_

"Stupid beeping machine." I muttered after throwing the alarm clock to the other side of the room and breaking it.

"Time to wake up." Edwards voice was in my ear.

"Five more… hours." I muttered.

"Isn't it usually five more minutes?" He chuckled.

"I was going to say that but I decided that it wasn't long enough for me." I put the pillow over my head.

"Time for school." Edward pried the pillow off my head.

"School is for people like Lauren ad Jessica."

"What kind of people are they?" Edward asked clearly amused.

"People that need to put something in the space they have in their brains. They need to constantly go to school because if the wind blows… _whoosh_…everything leaves their head and it becomes empty space again."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Time to get up." Edward picked me up off the bed and set me on my feet. Well he tried. I hung onto him.

"I'll drop you." He threatened.

"No you wont. You wouldn't hurt me even if I asked you to." I mumbled into his chest trying to find a comfortable place to sleep.

"I'll dress you myself." He warned.

"You wouldn't." I stiffened.

"I would."

"I'm up." I jumped out of his arms.

Today I decided to wear black and white Bermuda shorts with a black tank top and black sweater with a pair of black flip-flops. I wore my hair in a messy bun and had my bangs fall freely around my face. As for make-up I did a little black eyeliner and mascara and I was all good.

"Beautiful." He smiled at me when I walked down the stairs. I rolled my eyes. "Time to eat." I threw my hands over my neck and put a look of mock horror and my face. His eyes widened.

"Kidding." I laughed at his face.

"That wasn't funny." He pouted.

"It was too."

"Let me rephrase that… Time for the human to eat." He smiled at me.

"Watch me hunt." I smiled at him. I grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and a bow of cereal from the pantry. I got the milk from the fridge and poured me a bowl of cereal. "Quick and easy." I said around a mouth full of Golden grahams.

During this time I got a good look at what he was wearing. He had faded baggy jeans with a pair of black and white vans and a black polo on. it was plain but he looked so hot it wasn't even funny.

"Funny." He rolled his eyes at me. "Have you taken your meds?" He asked in all seriousness.

"Of course." I smiled at him.

"Do you got some to take to school with you?" he asked.

"Yes dad." I muttered while putting my bowl in the sink.

"Good."

"Time to go!" I shouted and ran to the door. I have no idea why I did that, I just did.

We got into Edwards silver Volvo. I couldn't drive yet and I didn't trust him driving my senior citizen around. He might make it blow up or something considering how fast he goes.

We made it to school in record time. Why did we go so fast you ask? I don't know so now we have like twenty minuets before first class starts. It was slightly sunny today. Not enough to make Edward _sparkle _–as he says he does in the sun- but just enough for us to sit on the hood of his Volvo before school starts. Well I was sitting on his car while he leaned on it. I had my legs on either side of him and my arms around his shoulders. His back was to me.

"Oh. My. God!" I heard a voice that I hated to hear. Jessica.

"Why _her_?" Lauren asked. We didn't answer.

"Didn't he turn you down?" Jessica tried to make it so Edward and me didn't hear.

"So!?" Lauren whisper yelled to Jessica.

"She did?" I whispered in his ear and made it look really seductive to everyone who wasn't us. Lauren and Jessica gasped.

"Yeah. My first day here." He chuckled.

"Wow. She must have been desperate." I said not paying attention to Jessica and Laurens conversation.

"What do you mean desperate?" He asked.

"I mean she didn't even get to know you." I shook my head.

"You and me got off on the wrong foot, you still fell for me." He chuckled.

"That's different."

"How?"

"I me and she is she. We are different you know." I kissed his neck. "Plus, you chose me." I whispered to him.

"Uh-huh."

"I dazzled you again." I giggled. Yup. I giggled.

Then Bitch I and Bitch II walked up to us. we were still in the same position that we were in when we heard them talking oh so quietly.

"So are you guys, like, boyfriend and girlfriend or something?" Jessica asked.

"No…" I said. They looked at Edward with… hope in there eyes? "Not like… we are." I smiled at them.

"Why her?" Lauren asked. "There isn't anything special about her."

"Oh and like you being and sir head is special?" I asked.

"I'm hotter then you." She smiled.

"Then you should take off that jacket." Edward pointed at the tan jacket she was wearing.

"Let me put it this way… I look better then you do."

"Really? Then you should go look in the mirror and take a good look at that nasty green smudge on you front tooth… that is just nasty." I smiled at her.

"Grrr." Is all she said and walked away with a Jessica on her tail.

"Your mean you know that?" Edward asked.

"Uh-huh… but you looove me." I kissed his neck again.

"Uh-huh." He chuckled.

"Ten minutes till the bell rings… what do we do?" I asked.

"Wait." He shrugged.

"That's boring." I huffed.

"What do you want to do?" He asked turning around so that he was facing me. my legs were still on either side of him.

"I have something in mind." I smiled and pulled his lips to mind.

He smiled against my lips and deepened the kiss. He didn't deepen it to where we were making out so bad that it should be reserved for the bedroom, but just enough to make me lose my breath rather quickly. I just thought it was because we were in school.

Ring!

"Damn it." I muttered against his lips.

"That made time go by faster." Edward chuckled.

"To fast." I grumbled as I got my bag and started to walk to first class.

"I thought you wanted it to go faster?" He asked walking next to me. We had the same first, second, fifth, and sixth classes thank to his handy-dandy dazzling ability. Alice and third and forth with me.

"Not when that is going on, no." I said. He just laughed and we continued to walk to class.

We made it to class and sat in our seats. We didn't really pay attention to anything. He didn't because he has been to school like a bazillion times and I know all there is to know about Shakespeare.

First ended and second started. It went by faster then Edward could run. I sat down and the bell rang. Well not really, but it felt like it.

During third Alice kept talking about a Winter formal coming up. She said that I _absolutely had _to wear something black or white. She said that it was just so me.

She was in the middle of telling me what shoes to wear –I think- before she stopped. Any other person and I would have thought it was all-good. Alice doesn't just _stop _talking when she is talking about something fashion related.

"What?" I asked thinking she was having a vision.

She shook her head. Two minutes later Edward came into the room and gave the teacher a note.

"Alice. Artemis. You have an early dismissal." She called to us. I don't remember anything about an early dismissal.

We got up and walked out the door. I was going to ask what was up but Edward spoke to Alice. Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett were there too.

"We'll get Carlisle and you go get Esme. Tell her what's going on." Edward told Alice. She nodded. "We will meet you at the airport."

"Wait… What? Airport?" I asked. "Where are we going?"

"Denali." Edward answered.

"What!?" I almost screeched. "Why?"

"The Volturi. They know." He growled.

My heart almost stopped.

"How?" I asked.

"I'm not really sure." He shook his head.

"What about Charlie?" I asked.

"They wont hurt him if they know that he doesn't know were you are."

"How can he not know? He is my dad, I need to tell him." I was panicking by now. "What's going to happen to me?" I was on the verge of tears.

Then he just stopped and spun me around.

"Nothing will happen to you… Nothing… I won't let it." He stared into my eyes.

I couldn't say anything so I just nodded. We made it to his Volvo and headed to the hospital. We got to the hospital in less then ten minutes. Edward explained to Carlisle what was going on and he took a leave of absence from work for about a month.

When we got to the airport Alice and everyone was already there with tickets.

Plane leaves in ten." Alice said handing everyone their tickets. We nodded and left for the terminal.

I sat on the plane with Jasper's Ipod. It turns out that he is the only one in the Cullen's who has the same taste in music as I do. Edward sat next to me. Rosalie and Emmett were in front of us. Carlisle and Esme across the isle. Alice and Jasper behind us.

What was going to happen to me? Edward says that nothing will but I know that he won't be able to stop it if something does.


	10. This is going to be hell

**Disclaimer- Don't own Twilight**

**Claimer- Do own the plot and Artemis**

**APOV**

We had just gotten off the plane when I realized something… I forgot clothes. Yup. I was stuck in a black tank top, black flip flops, black and white Bermuda shorts, and all I had for warmth in the Alaskan snow was a sweatshirt and a even-colder-then-the-snow vampire boyfriend who I refused to let go of even if I got frostbite. By now I think it was safe to say I was going to die of leukemia or something like that.

"You really should let go. You'll be warmer that way." Edward looked at me in concern.

"I… I… I… don't w… w…w… want to." I stuttered.

"Are you-"

"She won't." Alice interrupted him.

"Wanna bet?" Emmett asked.

"D… D… D…" I was going to say 'Do you really want to bet against Alice' but gave up.

The rest of the way I didn't talk because I got tired of stuttering. We had to walk/run because the Cullen's didnt have thire cars and forgot to ask thier friends for a ride. So they dicided to run.

We made it to a house bigger then the Cullen's house. That was too big for me.

"I… I… If I get l… l… lost, come and f… f… find me soon." I said.

"Promise." Edward chuckled.

We got inside and I didn't warm up. Damn vampires and their not needing any heat.

"Tanya!" Alice called. "Kate! Eleazar! Carmen! Irina!"

"You know you don't have to yell. I heard you coming." A girl with strawberry blond hair materialized in front of us.

"Tanya." Edward and the rest of his family gave their greetings.

"The rest are out hunting. Telling us your bringing a human at such short notice and all."

"Were sorry about that." Carlisle apologized.

"No need." **(I totally forgot what everyone else looked like so I'm going to describe them my way.)** (This is Carmen, but Artemis doesn't know that yet). "You are our friends."

"Kate!" Alice yelled and ran over to a girl with blond hair.

"Alice!" She shouted back.

"Irina." Esme said walking over to a woman with black hair.

"Eleazar." Carlisle walked over to the man standing next to the lady I assumed was Carmen. "Carmen." He greeted her when he reached them.

Everyone went off into their own little groups. Alice and Kate rambled on about a shopping trip. Emmett and Jasper said something about a wicked game system up stairs. Carmen, Irina, Eleazar, Carlisle, and Esme went off to talk. That left Tanya, Edward, and I. There was a strange feeling with these two.

"So you chose her huh?" Tanya spoke. The way she said it pissed me off.

"Uh-huh." Edward answered. I wanted to stick my tongue out at her. I would have if I didn't think my tongue would freeze off.

"Why? There isn't anything special about her." Here we go again.

"One, there is something special about me. Two, if he chose me for that reason I'll dump him on the spot. Three, there isn't really anything special about you either except you're a really old vampire who needs to learn not to judge a book by its cover before it comes back and bite you in the ass. Now I need some new clothes before I star stuttering again. I think the heat rush is going to leave in a minute." I said.

"Would you really dump me if that was the case?" Edward asked. I just nodded because I didn't trust my non-stuttering mouth to not stutter any more. "Luckily that wasn't the reason." He smiled. I just nodded. "Alice." Edward called in a voice that I wouldn't have heard if I was the one he was calling.

"Yeah?" She asked appearing beside me.

"Would you please?" He asked already knowing that she knew what he was going to ask.

"Sure. I don't think she is going to let you go though." She smiled at me and I shook my head holding on to Edward's waist tighter. I had a suspicion that Tanya wanted Edward and I want going to let her have him.

"I'll go too. Better not take anyone else though. I think she is a little over whelmed." He said wrapping his hand around my shoulders.

"Lets go shopping then!" Alice squealed and ran to her car at vampire speed. Edward and I walked at Human speed.

"Actually I would like Jasper and Emmett to came too if that's okay." I said once the heater warmed me up.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"I haven't gone shopping with friends in a long time and I think I want them all to came." I twiddled my thumbs as if reviling an embarrassing secret.

"Of course." Edward said and they both smiled at me. Edward ran and came out with Jasper and Emmett.

"Since Emmett's bigger I'll sit in the back between Edward and Jasper." I said.

"You're just saying that because you want to sit by Edward." Emmett accused.

"So, but the whole your bigger thing is a good excuse." I smiled at him and everyone else chuckled.

"So what are we going to do?" Jasper asked.

"I need some new clothes. The ones I'm in don't really go with the snow." I smiled at him.

"So we are going shopping?" Emmett asked.

"Yup." I said.

"Why did you want us to go?" Jasper asked smiling.

"I know you know so I don't have to say." I muttered and blushed.

"Come on… say it." Emmett talked to me like I was a baby.

"Fine… I wanted you guys to came because…" I trailed off.

"Come on." Jasper and Emmett said.

"Because I wanted to go shopping with all my friends." I said.

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"Cuz I can."

"Why cant you just say that you love them and get it over with?" Alice asked smiling a really big smile.

"Did you notice how long it took me to tell Edward? I didn't even tell him! He heard me talk in my sleep." I said.

"We all we know… you just have to say it… I'm an empath. I can feel it." Jasper said.

"Fine… I… I love you guys." I crossed my arms and huffed. "Happy?" I asked.

"Enormously." Jasper said.

"Yup." Emmett said.

"I love you too Alice… I knew you were waiting for it." She turned around and smiled at me.

"What about me?" Edward asked.

"Who are you again?" I asked.

"Your boyfriend."

"Oh… What about you?" I asked trying but failing to keep the smile off my face. He just laughed and kissed me. "I love you the most." I smiled.

"Good." He smiled.

We made it to a mall at the closest city. We all walked though the sliding doors.

"Well lets get started. We all didn't pack so that means I have to pick out clothes for all of us." Alice smiled.

"Oh no!" Jasper, Edward, Emmett, and I shouted.

"This is going to be hell." I muttered.


	11. Telling the rest

**Disclaimer- Don't own Twilight**

**Claimer- Do own the plot and Artemis**

**APOV**

Shopping with Alice. Every girls dream… they have no idea haw much I wanted it to be a dream right now. There were so many clothes. She had gotten me 25 shirts, 20 pairs of pants, 18 sweatshirts, 12 pairs of shoes, 20 different pairs of underwear and bras, and she even dragged me into Victoria's secret. Why did we go there? I don't know. Did I really mind all the lingerie that she got me? Not really.

That was just my stuff. Jasper, Emmett and Edward all had to be her male models. I loved watching them. Alice even made them do a pose. It was great.

Fifty-six bags and seven hours later it was 9:00pm and we were headed back. Rosalie had called Edward to tell him that Charlie was still all right. She had gone back home to watch Charlie. I called him earlier and told him I was on a ski trip with my friends and that I wouldn't be home until after break. He just told me to ask him before I left next time and I told him that it was a spur of the moment thing.

Tanya was waiting for us when we got back. Why? I think we are going to find out.

"What is so special about this human?" She asked.

"Back off." Emmett growled.

"What is so special about her? Why do you all care for her so much?"

"Leave it alone Tanya." Jasper said in a very calm tone.

"I just want to know. Carlisle and Esme wont shut up about how great she is for some reason. They have only known her for a few weeks and they already love her like a daughter. What is that?"

"I guess I just have a fantastic personality." I said. "People and vampires are just drawn to me. What can I say?"

"I'm not." she growled.

"You haven't gotten to know me." I said. it was weird how much of my old self has come back after meeting the Cullen's. I no longer wanted to be the outcast.

"What make you think I want to?" She asked.

"You don't, and I wont let you." Edward said taking me up the stairs to what I assume was our bedroom to be for a while.

"I will find out what is so great about her." Tanya said loud enough for me to hear.

"If she must." I said walking back down to Tanya.

"Artemis don't." Edward said.

"What harm will it do? The Volturi already know of my existence so it cant get any worse." I said now in front of her.

"What?" she asked.

I lifted up my new warm sweater and let the cold hit my skin; I also pulled down the sweats that I was now wearing just a little bit.

"So? She asked looking at my birthmark. "It's just a birthmark." She shrugged.

"That is the mark of the ruler of the vampire race." Carlisle said coming in with Esme, Irina, Eleazar, and Carmen.

"That can be. She is just a human." Carmen said looking at the mark.

"How long have you known?" Eleazar asked.

"Just a couple weeks." Edward said.

"When did you get that?" Carmen asked me.

"When I was born." I said.

"Do you now what it is?" She asked.

"it is a birthmark. How many times do I have to say this?" I huffed.

"Do you know what it means?" Irina asked.

"That I was born with it." Edward and I said at the same time. He has heard it enough times to know what I was going to say.

"It is a Vam-" I interrupted Irina.

"It's a vampire treasure and it means I'm the Goddess of the vampire race. My name also gives me away. Artemis: Goddess of the moon and hunt. I am a reincarnation of this goddess. I am not her, I just have her soul, or spirit, what ever you want to call it." I said in a voice that that made me sound like a robot.

"Since you know… how long have you known?" Carmen asked.

"Since they decided to tell me… a few weeks I guess." I shrugged.

"Wow." Eleazar said. "We have found our Goddess.

"That is what makes me so special." I said to Tanya. She just huffed and walked away.

"He only loves you because of that." She said before she was totally gone.

"Don't listen to her." Edward said leading me up to the room again while everyone else talked about me being the goddess and all. I still couldn't get used to it.

The room we were staying in was huge. The bed was a king size and everything looked like you would see in those frilly magazines.

"Time for bed." Edward said when I yawned.

"Not tired." I said but I yawned again.

"He just chuckle and picked me up and put me on the bed. I was asleep in less then five minutes.

**A/N: This chapter was just to get Tanya and the rest of the Denali coven to know what Artemis was.**


	12. Snowborading

**Disclaimer- Don't own Twilight**

**Claimer- Do own the plot and Artemis**

**APOV**

Tanya… if I could describe her I would say that she is a jealous bitch who needs to learn that Edward is mine. She sits there and constantly flirts with him, and I'm right there. A blind person can see that he wasn't interested in her.

So now I was sulking in my room because Tanya asked Edward to come to her room for help. She was a vampire, what did she need help with?

"Stupid Tanya and her stupid jealousy that's just so stupid." I muttered.

"I think you're the one that is jealous." Edward said coming into the room.

"I am not. I don't have anything to be jealous of. You're mine, not hers." I was still pouting. "What did she want?" I asked.

"She needed help picking out a outfit for today. I told her that she should ask Alice or Kate for help and walked out. You were jealous." He smiled at me.

"Nu-uh." I said and walked over to the pile of clothes I have yet to put away. "What should I wear today?" I asked him.

"Its cold so you should probably wear some pants and a sweater." He said.

"See… you are mine. You wouldn't tell her what she should wear but you told me… you're so cute." I smiled.

"Huh?" He asked. He didn't get it.

"Nothing." I shook my head.

"By the way, when are we going home?" I asked.

"I don't know yet. The Volturi think you're in Forks so I think its best to stay away from there for a while." He said picking out some clothes for him self.

"I need to go home sooner or later. Charlie thinks I'm on a ski trip for winter break. I need to be home before it ends." I said going to the bathroom to change. "Oh yeah. Christmas is in like four days." I called from the bathroom.

"Uh-huh." He said when I got out.

"What cha get me?" I asked flopping down on the bed. I now had on a black sweater over a short sleeve white polo and a pair of jeans on.

"Can't tell."

"Yes you can."

"No I can."

"You can totally tell me. Your mouth still works." I smiled at him.

"Fine, I wont tell you." I chuckled while lying on the bed next to me.

"Fine." I pouted. I seem to be doing that a lot lately.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked.

"I always wanted to try snowboarding." I smiled.

"Snowboarding it is." He got up and pulled me with him.

Alice, Jasper, and Emmett ended up coming with. Irina and Kate had work. Carmen, Esme, Carlisle, and Eleazar went shopping. Tanya didn't want to come. I don't think she likes me much.

Alice, Edward, and Jasper were all skiing. Emmett and I were snowboarding. I loved my snowboard and Edward actually bought it for me. This snowboard was mine. I am so happy. **(Edward, Alice, and Jasper's skis, and Emmett and Artemis's snowboards are on my profile!)**

My snowsuit was black with pink stripes down the side with a black hat. Emmett was wearing the same kind only his had green going down the side with a black hat. Alice had on an all white suit with a white hat and goggles, Jasper had on an Orange and white suit with an orange hat and goggles, and Edward had on a black and white with a black hat and whit goggles.

"Are you sure you don't want to snowboard?" I asked Edward.

"Yes. I like Skiing better." He smiled at me.

"Ok." I said and put my goggles on.

"You ready?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah!" I yelled.

"Don't fall, trip, or anything else. Who ever make it to the bottom first wins." He smiled.

"No fair! Your vampifyd!" I called. **(Vamp-i-fyd)**

"I'll go human speed." He smiled.

"I'm clumsy."

"Lets make a bet."

"What?" I asked.

"I win I get that cool board or yours." He said. "You win I'll be you slave for the the rest of the day."

"I'm clumsy! I'll lose!"

"That's the hole point." Then he pushed down the hill.

"CHEATER!" I called and followed after him.

I was actually good. I loved the snow in my face and under my board. I don't know how I did it but when a little hill came up I was actually able to do a 360 and lad right behind Emmett.

We were almost to the finish and Emmett was still going at human speed. I pushed my front foot down trying to make the board go faster. It worked and I was soon next to Emmett.

Another hill came up and this one was bigger then the last. I hit it and flew into the air with Emmett. He did a 360 and I did a back flip. A figgin BACKFLIP! I don't know what came over me. it was like something inside of me woke up and I was as agile as I was before mom died. It was like I was the Artemis that was the captain of the tennis and soccer team, co-captain of the lacrosse and basketball team.

I landed and saw Emmett looking and me in Aw out of the corner of my eye. I pulled into first and won the race at the last minute.

"That was awesome!" Emmett yelled and gave me a bare hug.

"How did you do that?" Edward asked. "Your supposed to be clumsy remember."

"I don't know. it was like I was the Artemis from back then. The one who played soccer, lacrosse, tennis, and basketball." I was breathing hard for all the excitement.

"Awesome!" Emmett yelled again.

"Emmett…" I smiled at him.

"Yeah?" H asked.

"I win." I gave him and evil smile.


	13. yeah i know ANs suck

**A/N: I would like very one who is reading this to right me a Review telling me what they think Artemis should make Emmett do. I have a few things of my own but I want to put some of my reader's choices in this chapter.**

**No ArtemisxEmmett please… Yes you can have Emmett kiss a guy if you want… anything you want and if I like it I will put it in the chappie… make it the most funniest, most ridicules thing you can think of and I'll be happy**

**The chapter will be written late Thursday or early to mid Friday.**

_**Forbidden white cherry blossom**_


	14. Servitude

**Disclaimer- Don't own Twilight**

**Claimer- I do own the plot and Artemis**

**APOV**

My time has come. I will probably never get an opportunity like this ever again. Tomorrow Emmett will be my slave.

"Be prepared Emmett… from 12:00am to 12:00am you will be mine." I smiled up at him.

"You'll fall asleep sometime. You wont be awake for 24 hours." He said shaking his head.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Can you wake me up at 12:00am and make sure I stay awake all day? Pleeeeeease!" I begged.

"Sure." He smiled.

"Whatever." Emmett said.

"You should be afraid. Very afraid." I gave him an evil grin.

"Whatever." He said again.

I will make his day a living hell tomorrow.

**The day of servitude…**

I was up at 12:00am sharp. I had everything planed out and I will get all the things that I want him to do in to these small 24 hours.

"You have to follow me around all day unless I tell you otherwise… got it?" I asked him.

"Sure, sure." He shrugged. What? Did he think that I couldn't do anything to him?

I pulled out a 50s housewife costume.

"See this? This is what you have to wear while making me breakfast." I smiled at his face.

"I can't cook." He said.

"Get out a cook book, _honey._" I told him.

I heard him say something under his breath, it sounded like 'Evil' or something.

He put it on and it was hilarious. We had video cameras and cameras out. The way his legs looked in it was so funny I couldn't help but laugh.

He ended up making me semi-cooked eggs and burnt bacon.

"Uhhhhh… I think I would rather you buy me food." I said looking at he food he made me.

"I told you I couldn't cook." He smiled.

"I thought that you might have had practiced in the last almost 100 years."

"Nope."

"I think McDonalds is still open." I got up and walked to the door. I stopped just before I hit the door. "Wait… Alice can you get the second costume?" I asked her.

"Sure." She smiled add ran to my room.

"What is it this time?" Emmett groaned.

"This." Alice said coming holding up a pirate costume.

"You have to wear this while you buy me a McHeartattack." I told him.

"I have to wear this in front of other people? I thought we weren't allowed to draw attention." He whined to Carlisle.

"This kind of attention is fine." Edward said.

"Plus, you are my slave for today." I told him.

He groaned again and walked off with the costume in hand.

When he came back everyone took pictures.

"I have a camera to video tape people reactions!" Alice called.

We all got into a car different from Emmett's so that we didn't have to be embarrassed. We didn't want people thinking we were with him.

We walked in first and sat at a table. Twenty minutes later Emmett walked in.

You should have seen the faces on the people in McDonalds. They had looks from amazed, amused, and scared.

"Look mommy! It's a pirate!" One kid shouted.

I couldn't hear what the person at the register was saying but it looked like he was trying not to laugh. We, on the other hand, couldn't contain our laughter.

Alice was trying to stay still. Even though she was a vampire it was still hard to keep the camera from moving from all her laughter. I had my arms on the table and my face buried in them. Edward had his head on my back and he was cracking up. Jasper just had his elbow on the table and he cupped his chine. He looked like he was having a hard time not rolling on the floor from everyone's obvious amusement.

Emmett got our food all too soon and practically ran out of Mickey D's.

"I don't want to do this any more!" He yelled when we got to the house.

Alice played the video for everyone who couldn't come. Tanya looked like she was trying not to laugh, bit failed miserably. Everyone else was laughing freely.

"Okay, okay. I got two more things that I want you to the. The rest can wait another time." I said when I finally caught my breath. He looked at me like he was debating on weather or mot to run. "You finally realize that you should be afraid of me huh?" I asked.

"uh-huh." He nodded.

"Well you are my slave for today." I smiled at him. "Grab your board."

He nodded and went to get his board. I grabbed mine and the other grabbed their skis.

We got to the slopes and everyone was waiting to hear what I had planned for Emmett. This was all my doing. Alice didn't help me plan this one out like she did with the others.

"You have to wear this going down the slopes while singing the Barney song." I said pulling out a sparkly red dress that would go up to about mid thigh on him.

"Hell no!" He shouted.

"You do and I'll let you make me do something embarrassing." I told him.

"Anything?" He asked.

"Anything. But that doesn't mean your not going to be my slave for the day." I warned him.

"I can deal with that." He put on an evil grin and grabbed the dress to go change.

I regretted what I told him when he put on that grin. What did he have planned? I looked at Edward and his eyes were wide.

"What?" I asked him not trying to hide that I was scared.

"You shouldn't have told him that you would do anything." Edward said shaking his head.

"Tell me!"

"Oh. My. Gawd!" Alice shouted.

"What!" I asked.

Then Emmett came out of the bathroom and started singing. Alice pulled out the camera and gave it to me because she needed to use those stick thingies for the skis. I turned it on and focused on Emmett.

"I love you! You love me! Were a great big family! With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you! Wont you say you lave me too?!" Emmett sand over and over until we got to the end. He sang it about seven times before we got to the end.

At the bottom of the slope I walked up to a pair of snowboarders, both guys, and put the camera on them.

"What did you guys think of that?" I asked them.

"That was hilarious dude!" One called while laughing.

"Who made him do that?!" The other one asked while laughing.

"I did." I smiled at them.

"You are totally crazy! He is crazy for doing it.

"Just wait till you see what she has to do." Emmett said stopping right next to us.

"Will be waiting right here!" they both called.

"Better get up there." Emmett said.

We got to the top of the slope again. We were so high up I couldn't see the two guys who were waiting for my embarrassing stunt.

"What do I have to do?" I asked.

"Board down in you underwear." Emmett grind.

Oh hell, shit, fuck, ass, bitch… I can go on forever.

**(I was going to stop here but I decided not to.)**

"WHAT!" I yelled.

"You heard. Now go get into your underwear." He smiled.

"I hate you. You are so in for a world of hurt." I growled at him.

I started stripping right there. Everyone was going to see me in my underwear anyway.

Guess what I was wearing. Lace. Yup. Lace underwear. But this time the bottoms only had lace around the hem this time. They weren't seeing through like the ones Edward saw me in. Lucky me! The color was black.

I put on my black hat and goggles and turn to Emmett. I flipped him the bird and flew down the slope with him at my heel with the camera.

Just to give it a little flavor I went over a small hill and did a 360.

We made it to the bottom of the hill. The two guys were standing there with their mouths hanging open. Other guys on snowboards came down after Emmett and me.

"Do you, like, have a boy friend?" One guy asked.

"I so want her." Another said.

"Holy shit that girl is hot."

"She totally crazy!"

Emmett was taping everything.

Then everyone looked up to see who else was coming down. Three people with snowboards, two boys and a girl, stopped in front of me.

Alice now had a white and pink snowboard. She words the same outfit too. Jasper had a white and orange one and the same outfit. Edward had the same outfit with a black and blue board like Emmett's.

"'Sup." I said while Edward came over to me.

He took off his goggles and kissed me. When he was done making his point he leaned down to my ear.

"I don't like the way they are thinking and looking at you." He growled.

"Sorry." I smiled sheepishly at him. "YOU!" I turned to Emmett. "ARE SO DEAD!" But I couldn't look mean for long because he was still in his dress.

"Race?" He asked.

"For what?" I asked.

"I win I am no longer you slave. You win I am you slave for another day." He smiled.

"Deal. Human speed though." I said.

"Wearing what we are?" He asked.

"Of course." I smiled.

"Alice! Tape." He said throwing her the camera and going to the thingy that takes you up to the top.

We made it up the hill and everyone was ready. I guess we were all racing. We were on the really big slope so this race was going to be longer then the last.

"What's the bet?" I asked.

Jasper, Alice, and Edward all striped their clothes. Emmett tore off the dress and was in his boxers. Alice had on underwear just like mine but white. Edward had on black boxers, Jasper had white, and Emmett had gray.

"Whoever wins get everyone else as a slave." Edward said.

"Human speed!" I told them and they all nodded.

"Who gets to tape?" Emmett asked.

"Hey!" Alice called to a random guy who was checking me and her out."

"Yeah?" He asked in a daze.

"Tape us." She told him. "Make sure you keep up."

He nodded and got ready to follow.

"Hey!" I called to another.

"Uh-huh?" He asked looking me up and down. I heard Edward growl.

"Tell us when to go." I ordered. He just nodded.

"Ready. Set. GO!" And we were off.

**A/N: You have to wait till next chapter to see who wins! Ha ha ha ha ha!**


	15. Why havent we had sex yet?

**Disclaimer- Don't own Twilight**

**Claimer- I do own the plot and Artemis**

_Previously:_

_Jasper, Alice, and Edward all striped their clothes. Emmett tore off the dress and was in his boxers. Alice had on underwear just like mine but white. Edward had on black boxers, Jasper had white, and Emmett had gray._

"_Whoever wins get everyone else as a slave." Edward said._

"_Human speed!" I told them and they all nodded._

"_Who gets to tape?" Emmett asked._

"_Hey!" Alice called to a random guy who was checking me and her out." _

"_Yeah?" He asked in a daze._

"_Tape us." She told him. "Make sure you keep up."_

_He nodded and got ready to follow._

"_Hey!" I called to another._

"_Uh-huh?" He asked looking me up and down. I heard Edward growl._

"_Tell us when to go." I ordered. He just nodded._

"_Ready. Set. GO!" And we were off._

**APOV**

And we all flew off the slope. The dude behind us got smart before we went down the hill and got a jet ski.

Edward was first, and then Jasper, then me, and Emmett and Alice were right next to each other.

Jasper and me hit a hill and flew into the air. He did a 360 flip while I just did a regular back flip.

Now Jasper and me were on pair right behind Edward.

"Eddie boy!" I called.

"You're slowing down!" Jasper teased.

Emmett gained speed and I had a feeling he cheated by using his vampire powers. Luckily the camera guy was far enough to see us, but not hear us.

"Emmett cheated!" I whined when he passed me.

"No vamp powers!" Edward called when Emmett passed him too.

"I am not losing to a human again!" He called.

"Mad that I can kick you ass unless you cheat?!" I called to him.

"YES!" He called back.

"Emmett is out of the game!" Alice called from right behind Jasper and me.

"WHAT!?" He called.

"You heard!" She called back. Then we got back to the race.

I passed Jasper while Alice sped up to him. They were now on pair and I slid up to Edward.

I was getting cold and I could feel my lips going blue.

"F… f… f… FUCK!" I called.

"What?" Edward asked worried.

"C… c… c… COLD!"

"We should stop."

"NO! I am going to win!" I growled and sped up again.

"If you want to play that way." He smiled and sped up too.

"No powers!" I called.

"I am just naturally fast." He smiled.

"Bull shit! Natural my ass!"

We were nearing the finish line. I had to think of something. Then it came to me. I had an idea. I knew Alice knew what I was going to do because she started to laugh.

"Why are you singing the American anthem in French?" Edward asked Alice. She just laughed more and she slowed down because of it. Jasper just looked confused.

"Hey Edward?" I asked. I had to do this quick and try not to stutter form the cold. "Why h… h… haven't we had s… s… sex yet?" I asked and gave him the cutest most curious face I could come up with.

My plan worked. He looked at me wide eyed and his mouth was hanging open. Jasper looked much the same. They started to slow down and I took the chance to speed up and pass the finish line.

"YES!" I shouted. "N… n… n… now I n… n… need a c… c… coat." I shivered and rubbed my arms.

"You cheated!" Edward yelled.

"Nu-uh. There was no rule saying that I couldn't use my overly cuteness to win." I smiled.

"She got you!" Alice laughed.

"You're her slave too you know." Emmett said.

"Yeah but she wont do anything to Jasper, you, or me." Alice smiled.

"Why me?" Edward asked.

"Cuz I can." I smiled at him.

**A/N: Now what do you want to make Artemis do to Edward? It can be embarrassing, and yes, this time it can be a little sexual… but keep it Rated T… I don't want one chapter to be rated M while all the rest are T**


	16. do vampires need condoms?

**Disclaimer- Don't own Twilight**

**Claimer- I do own the plot and Artemis**

**APOV**

"I won! I won! I won!" I sang dancing into the house.

"Welcome home." Esme greeted as she came from the kitchen.

"Something smells good." I said.

"I made lasagna." Esme smiled.

"You can cook?" I asked in disbelief.

"Sure can." She smiled.

"I hope you didn't make too much." Edward said wrapping his arms around me.

"YOU GUY SO HAVE TO WATCH THIS!" Alice called from the living room. I guess she already started the video.

We walked into the living room. Everyone was there, even Rosalie.

"When did you get here?" I asked her.

"About an hour ago." She said laughing at the video.

"How's Charlie?" I asked.

"Boring." She laughed.

"That's good." I smiled.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a plate. I was hungry and I was going to eat.

I wanted to go home. I miss Charlie and Angela. Why did the Volturi want me anyway? I thought only vampires could rule the vampire race, so why me? Why a human who doesn't have anything special? Why?

So many questions but not enough answers. That just sucked.

I wonder when I'll die. Will I be turned into a vampire? How old will I be? If I have to be turned into a vampire I want it to be when I'm either seventeen or eighteen. I don't want to be old and dating someone… well not young, but you know what I mean. Will I marry Edward?

More unanswered questions.

But the biggest one to me is… does Edward want me to be changed?

What if he doesn't? What if he would have me grow old even though he wants to be with me? I don't want to be fifty and married to a seventeen year old.

"Artemis?" I jumped at the sound of Edwards voice. "What's the matter? You've been staring at you food for a while now."

"Nothing." I lied. There was a lot wrong.

"Liar." Carp. He noticed.

"Then its nothing you can help me with." I got up and put the plate in the fridge, which was bare.

"How would you know?" He asked following me to the bedroom I used.

"Because you cant help the problem when your part of it." I grumbled.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked worried.

"No. I'm just confused." Walked into the room and plopped onto the bed.

"About what?"

"Will I be changed?" I asked bluntly.

Silence.

"See, you can't help."

"What brought this on?" He asked.

"I don't want to run the rest of my life." I shifted in my bed.

"That isn't it is it?" How did he see though me?

"I thought you couldn't read my mind?" I asked.

"I cant. What else?" He asked.

"I don't want to get old and leave you behind." I told him. it wasn't the whole truth, but enough of I to keep him happy… I hope.

"What else?" He asked. Crap. It didn't keep him happy.

"I want to kick the Volturi's ass." I smiled at that.'

"What-"

"There is nothing else!" I shouted. Eh was getting annoying with the 'what else' crap.

"What do you want to do then?" He asked.

"I want you to change me. I want to be a vampire." I turned to look at him. His eyes looked like they were in pain.

"I cant."

"Why not?" I asked.

"I don't want to damn you to life like this." He whispered so quietly that I almost didn't catch what he said.

"I am already dammed to this life as it is. Becoming the this that I was dammed to become in the first place doesn't change anything." I told him. Then I laughed.

"What?" He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Imma be the Queen of the dammed! Just like the movie!" I laughed.

He finally caught on and chuckled with me. I loved his laugh. It was like music to my ears.

"So what do we do?" He asked again after we sobered up.

"I can either be changed and _live _a life of dammed, or die from the Volturi. You might say that nothing will happen, but even Alice can't see the entire future ahead of me."

"I can't." He sighed.

"Do you not want to be with me forever?" I asked.

"NO! Don't ever think that. I will gladly die with you, but I will never be selfish enough to ask you to live a life like this with me." He shook his head.

"Then don't ask." I smiled.

"Huh?" He asked.

"As my servant for the day I want you to change me. it doesn't have to be today, but it does have to be in the near future. You have to promise me this, and you can't go back on your word even if you aren't my slave any more."

"But-"

"No buts." I smiled.

"I ca-"

"The subject is dropped. Lets talk about something else." I got up and walked to the bathroom. He followed me and sat on the toilet while I brushed my hair and fixed my make-up.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked.

"How about what I want you to do since you're my slave?" I asked.

"Why can't you get the others to do it too? They lost also you know. I'm your boyfriend." Was he actually whining?

"Exactly, the boyfriend who wont do something's with me because they are too dangerous." I put air quotes around dangerous.

"What would that be?" He asked.

I smiled and straddled him o the toilet. I put my arms around his neck and spoke very quietly.

"You have to make out with me for one minute. Brake it before that minute is over and you have to take me home." I smiled a really evil smiled.

"Wh-"

Before he could say anything my lips found his. At first I thought he was going to just sit there, but then he got into it. One of his hands ran just under my breast and I gasped. He slid his tongue into my mouth and started to explore.

We sat their playing tonsil hockey for… I lost count, when Edward pulled away all too soon and looked in the direction of the door. I followed his gaze and saw everyone. I mean everyone. Irina, Carmen, Esme, Alice, Kate, Tanya, Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle, Eleazar, and Emmett, they were all staring at us. They were either giggling like girls or Whooting like guys when we looked at them… well except for Tanya. She looked pissed. All she did was glare at me like I just stole her boyfriend. I didn't so ha!

"Hey." I said hiding my face in the crook of Edwards's neck. I felt the blush creep up and I was hoping his cold body would cool it down.

"Hey." Emmett laughed.

"How long?" I asked Edward.

"You dazzled me. I lost track." He chuckled.

"How long?" I asked.

"Since you started basically." Alice said.

"You guys suck." I said, and then I yawned.

"Time for bed." Edward said picking me up.

"Night." Kate called while everyone was leavening.

"Use a condom!" Emmett shouted.

Then I was deep in thought. My brow frowned.

"What is it?" Edward asked placing me on the bed.

"Do Vampires need to use condoms?" I asked.


	17. Power? Queen or Goddess? VOLTURI?

**Disclaimer- Don't own Twilight**

**Claimer- I do own the plot and Artemis**

**APOV**

It was now time to go home, Alice had gave us the okay. I was glade that Tanya didn't really try anything with Edward, but I still don't like her.

We said our good byes and I couldn't be happier about going home. Its not like I didn't like it here, I just didn't like it here with Tanya.

Right now we were on the plane back to Forks. I was beat. It was about three in the mourning and I wanted to be at home in my bed, but I didn't want to sleep on the plane. So I started asking Edward questions.

"You know how you, Alice, and Japer have powers?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He said it like it was a question.

"Will I have any? Or do I already have powers that I haven't tapped into yet?" I asked looking out the window.

"I think you already have them."

"Huh? What are they?" I asked.

"I think you have powers just like us. You are extremely athletic, more so then a normal human, you have great looks that draw people to you, and without the Florida sun you have gotten extremely pale." He listed.

"No… I'm overly clumsy, people think that I have a bad attitude so they are afraid of being near me, not that I am complaining, and who wouldn't get paler without the sun?" I asked.

"I think the clumsiness and the people not wanting to be near you have something to do with your emotions. When your happy-go-lucky people seem to be drawn to you. When your miss-gloom-and-doom people seem to want to be near you but don't want to at the same time. When your happy you can be extremely agile and fast, not like a vampire, but not like a human either. When you depressed or in despair then you seem to be overly clumsy and a danger magnet." He chuckled at the last part.

"Those aren't powers, they are mood swings, and that still doesn't explain me being pale."

"No, they are powers. They are just like a vampires powers. Being able to draw people near you and being able to repel them at the same time, being overly agile and fast, but like I said, not as agile or as fast as a vampire, but more so then a normal human. As for you being pale. I have never met a human more pale then you other then a albino, and there isn't much difference there."

"Smart-ass." I mumbled. "So I have vamp powers, just not as strong as a vampires power, and they are controlled by emotions… I don't bye it."

"I think the same thing." Carlisle said from behind me.

"What?!" I whisper yelled. "It don't make no sense."

"No. It don't make no sense, doesn't make any sense." Esme corrected me.

"Same, same." I mumbled.

"Why doesn't it make sense? I think it makes perfect sense." Emmett said.

"Now that doesn't make any sense." I said looking at Emmett wide eyed.

"What?" He asked.

"That you understood everything Edward said." I shook my head in disbelief. I knew he was just as smart as Edward, I just like teasing him, and it gave a good change of topic.

"Don't change the subject." Edward said rising his eyebrows at me. So I guess the change of subject didn't work.

"I'm the one who brought it up." I whined.

"And I'm glad you did." Carlisle said. He looked deep in though. "To think a human has the powers of a vampire just not as strong as a vampires, but stronger then a normal human. It's quite impossible."

"See… I told you." I stuck my tongue out at Edward.

"But.…" Carlisle said. Crap. "I thin it is quite possible for you since you are the Goddess of the vampire race."

"Another thing I don't get. Why is it that I am called the Goddess and not the Queen?" I asked. It might seem like I stupid question compared to the last one, but I really wanted to know.

"Because you are a goddess and not a queen." Rosalie answered like it was obvious.

"But what the hell is the difference?"

"The difference is that the Volturi wives are the Queens and Kings, you are not. You are much higher then they are, you are a Goddess how will have very strong powers." Carlisle clarified.

"I get the whole I'm not the Volturi thing, but cant I just over throw then and become the Queen? Do I have to be a Goddess?" I asked still confused.

"There can still be a Queen. You are not the Queen. That is someone else. You are more important then a Queen. You are a Goddess." Edward told me.

"I'm just getting more confused so lets just pretend that I got it and leave it at that." I huffed. Why couldn't I get the vampires super mind too? I got everything else.

I eventually fell asleep. I think they wore my mind out with all the vampire power, Queen, Goddess talk. I know I brought it up, but cant they tell me in a way a human mind would be able to understand?

We made it home by 9:00am. I didn't get a lot of sleep so I was still overly tired. We were about to get off the plane when Edward suddenly stopped.

"Shit!" He whisper yelled only loud enough for the vampires to hear. I wouldn't have heard it if I wasn't so close. The weird thing about him saying this is the fact that he never cusses unless something is really wrong.

"What?" I whispered to him.

"They are here. They got a werewolf." He growled. The others probably did the same, but I didn't have my ear right next to there chests.

"Werewolf? They exist too?" I whisper screeched.

"I thought I told you that?"

"I probably wasn't listening. You know the whole go one ear and out the other thing." I probably sounded a little panicked. I knew exactly who _they_ were. The Volturi. "Why didn't Alice see them?" I asked.

"She can't see a future that has a werewolf involved in it." He answered.

"Aw hell." I mumbled. We were getting close to the exit. "What do we do?" I asked.

"There is nothing we can do." He said. "I know they wont start anything while humans are around though. So that means we have time."

"If I don't make it though this, tell Charlie that I love him." I said. He growled at that and hugged me closer.

What will happen now?


	18. Gone

**Disclaimer- Don't own Twilight **

**Claimer- I do own the plot and Artemis**

**APOV**

We walked out of the terminal. I was so scared that I even started to hypervinalate a little. Wouldn't you if you had to meet the very vampires that were trying to get rid of you?

I don't know where they were but I had the feeling that the others did. They were vampires after all.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"They are waiting for us at the a clearing in the woods." Edward answered. His arm tightened around me.

"Are we going to go?" I asked.

"We have no choice." Carlisle said.

"Yes we do." Edward growled. "Were going to hide Artie. We'll take her somewhere and wait until they leave."

"We just tried that. They have a werewolf now. I can see them. We have no choice but to talk to them. If it turns into a fight someone is going to have to run with Artie." Alice said.

"NO!" I shouted. "You can't just sacrifice your family for me. I'm not that important." I cried.

"But you are. For more reasons then one." Esme smiled. "Before you Edward was in a depression, one that we never thought he would come out of. You changed that, and we are all grateful. You are also our goddess and we will sacrifice our lives for you."

"Screw that!" I shouted. Everyone was taken aback. "I have lost my mom, I have gone into a depression, and I had to take anti-anxiety pills twice a day. Then I started hanging out with you guys. I accepted my mom dieing, I forgot about my depression, and I haven't had to take an anti-anxiety pill for over two weeks. Now what do you think will happen if you guys leave? Especially if you leave for me?"

"She has a point." Alice said.

"We can't do anything about it." Emmett said.

"You like to fight don't you?" Alice asked.

"Only when the odds are in my favor." He retorted. Then they all started to bicker and argue.

"Then change me." I said.

Everyone just stared at me as if I grew a second head. I would so much rather have that happen to me then what is happening right now.

"What!" They all shouted after a while. For vampire brains it sure took a while for them to process what I said.

"Change me. That would make the battle an even one. If I turn into the vampire goddess wouldn't I get some awesome powers and shit like that?" I asked.

"You might. But if we change you you'll be a new born and therefore hard to control. You might just kill us too. That is how strong you would be." Carlisle explained to me.

"I wont kill you. I know I wont." I assured them.

"It won't happen. I will not have you turned into one of us." Edward said.

"I ordered you remember. You can't go back on your word." I told him.

"I wont do it." He shook his head.

"Carlisle?" I asked.

Carlisle looked at Edward how growled.

"NO!" Edward shouted.

"Of course I would Artemis." Carlisle smiled.

"When?" I asked.

"After we talk to the Volturi." Edward growled. He probably thought he could get us to forget about me being changed.

"That wouldn't work. They want me dead and would probably do it on the spot." I told him.

"We can win. We can talk to them." He pleaded.

"We can. You cant. The only way is for me to be changed. And that has to happen now." I told him sternly.

We walked out of the airport and out into the dark open night sky. It was raining, but you could see the sky as if it weren't.

The others started running in the other direction of the clearing. I hopped onto Edward's back and hung onto him. My arms were loose, but at the same time they were tight. I held onto him lovingly and kissed him neck. He rested his cheek on my head and then sped off in the same direction the others went.

We stopped at an old cottage looking house. There was a small garage where I could see two big jeeps, very big jeeps. We walked into the cottage. It was bare. No furniture, no art or pictures on the walls, nothing. We walked into, what I would assume would be the living room, where the others were.

"I need a phone." I said. Alice threw me her pink razor.

I punched in Charlie's cell number knowing he was at work and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" Charlie picked up the phone.

"Hey Charlie. Its Artie." I said.

"Hey! How are you? Are you back yet?" He asked.

"I'm fine, its just that I missed my flight and it will be a while before I get home so can you tell the school that I'm going to be a little late?" I asked.

"Sure no problem. I hope your having fun." I could almost see his smile.

"Yeah, I am having loads of fun. Well I got to go. Bye dad! Love you."

"Love your too Artie. Bye." Then he hung up.

"Loads of fun?" Emmett asked while I gave Alice back her phone.

"What? You don't think running away from crazy vampires who want to kill you just because you better then them is fun? I do." I gave him a fake smile.

"You are such a smart-ass you know that?" He asked with a smiled.

"You don't like it?" I gave him the boo-boo lip.

"I love it. It'll make it more fun to tease you because you will be able to take some of the things I dish out." He laughed.

"What about Charlie?" Edward asked.

"Tell him I died in a snowboarding accident. If he asked what I was doing snowboarding even though I'm a klutz, then tell him that I would let you guys talk me out of it. He knows I'm stubborn and that I wont let anyone tell me what to do." I gave them a sad smile as tears rolled down my eyes.

"Then I died going to save you." Edward said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I would never let you die without me trying to save you, so that gives it more of a reality." He smiled. it wasn't my favorite stupid goofy grin, so I knew it was fake.

"So lets go." I told Carlisle. He nodded.

He started walking up the stairs and I started to follow.

"Wait." Edward said. I stopped and turned around to look at him.

"This has to happen." I told him.

"I know." he sighed.

"Then what?" I asked.

"I want to do it." I huffed walked to where I was standing.

"I knew you would crack." I smiled at him. He smiled back but, again, it wasn't my smile.

We walked into a room and I found a single bed. I wonder if they put it in here just for me. It's not the time to ask.

"This will hurt. The change will take three days and you will be in a burning pain for that long., it will be the worst pain you will ever been in." Carlisle warned.

"Maybe physical pain, but I have been though more mental pains to where I would probably want to burn instead of being in the pain that I had to go though." I smiled sadly.

"We are going to stay here for a day. Then we will transfer you to another place. It's a house that we own on a island down passed South America." Carlisle said. "When we get there it will be hard for the Volturi to find us. While there we will help you learn how to control whoever power you have."

I just nodded. Edward leaned down to my ear.

"I love you." I whispered.

"And I you." He whispered back. Then he placed his lips right above my collarbone. He kissed me there and then he bit down.

It hurt. It burned. It felt like I was dieing. Well I guess I was, but I was right when I said that this would be the worse physical pain I would ever be in. this was a cake walk compared to the anxiety and depression I had gone through.

Then darkness started to came and my eyes closed by themselves. Before I was completely gone I heard Alice burst into the room.

"I know who the werewolf is." Alice cried. Not really cried, but you know, dry sobbed.

"Who?" Edward asked.

"Jacob Black." She shouted.

Edward growled and I barley heard him whisper the name 'Bella' then he was gone.


	19. So hows mom?

**Disclaimer- Don't own Twilight**

**Claimer- I do own the plot and Artemis**

**APOV**

No more burning pain. Its gone, and it hasn't even been a day yet. If I were any other person I would have thought that the reason why it took less then a day was because I was the Goddess of the vampire race. But I'm not any other person and I know what happened.

I picked myself up off the bed and stormed out of the room, down the stairs, and over to Alice.

"Where is he?" I asked slightly surprised at how scary I sounded even though I was talking to a vampire.

"I can't tell you." She shook her head.

I looked her straight in the eye. I willed her to look at me. I don't know what I was doing, but I was doing it well.

"Tell me now." I growled. She just looked at me like she was in a trance.

"He went to the meadow. He is going to-" She started.

"Alice don't! What is wrong with you?" Rosalie shouted.

"see her." Alice finished.

"See who?" I asked.

"Bella." She answered.

"Who the hell is Bella?" I asked surprised. I let my guard down and Alice was free of the little trace thing that I put her in. I had a small feeling in the pit of my stomach that i knew who she was. i just hope that i was wrong.

"How did you do that?" She asked. I thought she would be mad, but she looked surprised and curious.

"I willed you I guess." I said biting my thumbnail. "Now who is Bella?" I asked.

"She is Edward's first love. She was changed by a vampire named James, but even though vampires and werewolves are mortal enimies, she fell in love with a werewolf, and he fell in love back. I dont know why he was working with the Volturi, but i have a feeling it has something to do with Bella and a kidnaping."

"So he loves her huh." It wasn't a question. I had a feeling that something like this would happen.

"NO!" Alice and Jasper yelled.

"Its not that he loves her, it that she was his first love. Believe me when I tell you that he is deeply in love with you." Jasper said. It was impossible to not believe an empath when your talking about feelings.

"Ok so he loves me. I have another question." I said.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked.

"Why am I not a vampire?" I asked in the most pissed off voice I could muster up.

"Ummm…." They all said.

"Spit it out." I guess I ordered them because they all got the same stupid look as Alice did.

"Edward didn't want you to become a vampire so when you passed out he sucked the venom out of you." Carlisle explained. Again, I was caught off guard and they fell out of the trance.

"Stop that!" Alice whined.

"I can just turn it off ya know." I growled. "I want to go." I told them.

"You could get hurt." Alice said.

"I could, but I think I can use my mind thingy and order them or whatever it is I do to not hurt anyone. I want to talk to Edward. I don't care that he is out there with another girl or whatever. He lied to me, that is what I care about." A single tear rolled down my cheek. "Please."

They all nodded. I didn't order them. I could have, but I didn't. I just asked them nicely.

I hopped onto Emmett's back and he started to run. He was bigger then Edward so it felt a little weird, but if it got me to Edward faster I would do anything.

Trees passed by me and I hardly even noticed. The others ran around me in a circle ready for on coming danger. Every once in a while I would feel Emmett tighten his grip on me as if telling me it was all right. It reassured me just a little.

We made it to the clearing. The thing that stuck out most was the big russet colored wolf on the far side of the clearing. There was a really pretty girl who had her right hand tangled in the wolves fur and her left was clenched into a fist over her chest. She looked slightly scared, but other then that she looked like she was ready for any thing. I couldn't really see her face clearly, but I know the vibes I felt coming off her all the way over here, she was a vampire.

I jumped off Emmett's back and headed for the one person that I wanted right at this moment. Edward. He was standing in front of what looked like ten to fifteen vampires. He turned to me and stared at me wide eyed.

"Artie How-" I cut him off with a smack to the face.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm-" I cut him off again.

"I don't want to hear that you're sorry. I asked you why?" I had tears streaming down my face.

"I didn't want you to become one of us. I want you to have a life, a normal one. I didn't want to make the same mistake twice."

"I wont have a life without you." I gave him a sad smile. "Why did you leave me?"

"I needed to know." He said.

"Know what?" I asked.

"That she was okay." He looked over his shoulder to the girl next to the wolf.

"I could have told you she was just fine." I smiled at him.

"How? You don't even know her." He kept looking at her. Not longingly or anything, more like he was glad that she was fine.

"Bella!" I called. She came out of the shadows.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked.

"I would recognize my older sister anywhere. I havent seen you since my sixth birthday." I smiled at her.

"And now your seventeen. I have missed so much. Hows mom?" She asked.

"Ummmmm..." Was my great reply.

**A/N: I am so sorry that I lied to you guys. I told you that there was no Bella so that you wouldn't think that Artemis was Bella… I also wanted you guys to be like OMG! when you found out that they were sisters.**


	20. Chapter 19 remix

**Disclaimer- Don't own Twilight**

**Claimer- I do own the plot and Artemis**

_**A/N: I have another A/N: at the end… this is really important so please read!!**_

**APOV**

Burning... hurting… pain… Not at all unfamiliar to me. A strange feeling came into me like a… I don't know, but I didn't like it. It hurt worse then the burning pain. It was like my heart was being crushed. The rest of the burn left my body and it felt like it trailed into my heart leaving a _freezing _pain.

I scram… well I think I did. I couldn't hear. The darkness became clearer. Like a light was shining onto me.

Then I was awake.

My eyes searched around franticly trying got figure out where I was… where he was.

Then I remembered. Carlisle and the others brought me to an island in South America.

I got off the bed and walked to the door. I grabbed the doorknob taking a firm grip to it, like I normally do… well I thought it was like I normally do, I kind of crushed it though. I guess I didn't know my own strength… no matter how cliché that sounded, it is true.

The handle was now useless and I couldn't open the door so I decided to punch it down. It felt like I was flicking a marshmallow.

Edward was by my side staring at the door wide eyed. Then he looked at me question.

"It wouldn't open." I gave him the boo-boo lip. He smiled and stole my lips into a kiss. I pulled away and glared at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Whose Bella?" I asked. He chuckled. "It is a serious question." I glared at him.

"Bella means beautiful in Italian." He told me. "I told you that you were beautiful." He chuckled again. I smiled a very relived smile.

"So whose Jacob?" I asked.

"A old family friend who just happens to be a werewolf. He ended up telling a normal human, someone who wasn't even his imprint, that he was a werewolf and about vampires. The Volturi have wanted to kill the human for a while. I think the Volturi told him that they would give up on killing her if he helped him. He would do anything for the girl… imprint or not." Edward explained.

"Imprint?" I asked.

"When a werewolf find his one true love. Like a pull to one person. They would do anything for this person. Kind of like a vampires mate." He grabbed my waist and whispered the last part into my ear. "I don't have to hold back any more." He smiled into my neck.

"Holding back on me huh?" I giggled.

"I couldn't hurt you now could I?" He chuckled into my ear.

"Now where should we start?" He picked me up bridle style and ran at vamp speed to the bed. He lay me down and kissed me.

Oh how I whish Alice didn't run in at that moment…

**A/N: This is an alternative chapter 19… some people might not have licked the last one so I decided to do a redo… I give you guys the choice, I could keep going on this path of the story, or I could go on the other… you tell me.**


	21. Ribbons

**day Disclaimer- Don't own Twilight**

**Claimer- I do own the plot and Artemis**

**A/N: I am going to go with the first version… like I said, I only made a alternative because some people might not have liked the fact that Bella and Artemis were sisters… just to let you know, Bella was 10 when Artemis was born… so that means Bella has been a vampire for over 4 years… I'll explain how they were sisters later on.**

_Previously:_

"_I could have told you she was just fine." I smiled at him._

"_How? You don't even know her." He kept looking at her. Not longingly or anything, more like he was glad that she was fine._

"_Bella!" I called. She came out of the shadows._

"_How did you know it was me?" She asked._

"_I would recognize my older sister anywhere. I haven't seen you since my sixth birthday." I smiled at her._

_"And now you're seventeen. I have missed so much. How's mom?" She asked._

_"Ummmmm..." Was my great reply._

**APOV**

"Artie?" Bella asked.

"She… umm…" Tears trailed down my face again.

"No…" Bella breathed. I just nodded.

She dropped her hand form the big wolf thingy and ran to me.

"I am so sorry.." She dry sobbed.

"Me too." I nodded.

"How did you take it?" She asked. I looked down.

"I'd rather not talk about it. Ask Edward or someone another time while I'm not here… that reminds me." I turned to Edward. "Who are they?" I asked pointing to the ten –I counted- vampires on the other side of the clearing.

I thought it was wired how the Cullen's weren't leavening my side. It was like a string or something attached them to me. Edward was actually glued to me or something.

"They are the Volturi and part of their guard." Edward said. Well, that explained it.

Oh… hi?" It sounded like a question.

"Hello Artie." The one in the front said. "I am Aro."

"Hi… um, could you not call me that… I don't want it to sound like we are friends when you're trying to kill me." I said. I couldn't help but notice how Bella's eyes widened and how she turned to growl at the Volturi.

"It cannot be helped. We would like to stay the head of the vampire race and you are the only obstacle standing in the way." Aro explained. "We must kill you before you're a vampire. If we do not, it will be impossible to kill you."

"See…" I glared at Edward. "All you had to do is let the venom take over and I would have been indestructible." I shook my head.

"You will not be a vampire. I will not let you die." He glared back.

"You wont be able to save her with pretty words." Bella said with a very soft expression.

Edwards's eyes widened then looked at me and softened. He put his hand to my cheek and smiled.

"I will not make the same mistake twice." He mumbled so low I almost didn't hear it.

"We all know you can't see the future. Even Alice knows better then us, and she cant see the whole thing. What if something is going the right way, then you let your guard down and the future changes. It is not set in stone. No matter how hard you try." Bella's said… well almost yelled. "_I_ will protect _my_ little sister."

"She is _my_ girlfriend, lover, mate, whatever you want to call it, but she is mine too." Edward argued.

I backed up until I was in between Alice and Jasper as I watched them fight. It was almost like they totally forgot about the Volturi… well I did too.

"Did they always fight like that?" I asked.

"Nope… they used to be deeply in love." Alice answered and was met with a glare form Jasper. I guess he felt how much it hurt to know that they were deeply in love. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You can't change the past, but you can change the future." I walked towards the Volturi.

"Artie!" I heard Edward shout.

"Don't!" Bella shouted too.

I didn't even pay attention to the large growl that came out of the big wolf and the one he earned from Edward from doing so. I just kept walking.

"Don't." I heard Alice tell Edward when he tried to run to me. "She can do it."

I walked on and on. The Volturi had wicked smiled on their faces.

"So you have seen that you had no chance?" A small girl sneered.

"Shush Jane… do not be rude." Aro said.

"No… I think you have decided to stop pursuing me and go back to were you belong… you and your little groupies." I sneered back.

"Grab her!" Alice yelled.

I didn't have a chance to realize what was happening. I was being lifted onto a shoulder and was running through the forest. I looked over to see that I was on Emmett's. Bella was on the left and Edward on the right. The big wolf thing was behind me. I wonder what he looked like in his human form.

"You sisters have no since of danger." Edward growled.

"Why thank you." I smiled.

"It wasn't a compliment. You are so stupid!" He growled at me.

He looked scary for a second. For a second, I actually thought he was going to rip my head off. I couldn't even give him a nice comeback like a usually do when someone is mad at me. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I guess he saw it too because his face softened and he reached for me. I flinched when his hand got close to me. I never knew that anyone, that Edward, my sweet, sensitive, caring, all things good in _my _world, Edward, would scare me that bad.

He retracted his hand and looked away from me. Emmett, obviously feeling me shiver in fright, maneuvered me to where he was carrying me bridle style. I hid my face in his chest. Edward, _my _Edward, had scared me.

"Where are we going?" I asked Emmett.

"We are going to go to another place where you can change and mix your sent, then we'll split up and spilt the Volturi up." He explained.

I nodded not wanting to think about us splitting up. I was glad and I kind of hoped that I wasn't in Edward's group.

We got to a department store and Emmett put me down. I didn't even look at Edward. I was still kind of scared about how he snapped at me and how he looked.

"How are we going to get in?" Bella asked. "We can't let the alarm go off."

Jasper walked up to the doors and knelt down. He pulled out what looked like a credit card and slid it in-between the doors and they swung open. I looked at him and raised my eyebrows. He just shrugged and walked in.

I grabbed a pair of faded baggy hip huggers, a black and white striped polo, and ran to the bathrooms. The others were trying to figure out how we were going to do this.

The bathrooms had two doors on each side of the room. I dropped my new clothes and pulled off my old ones.

I should have been smart and asked Bella or Alice or someone to came in here with me. I should have been smart and not turn my back on one of the doors. But I wasn't being smart, and I didn't do either of those things. Now here I am in my lacey underwear –like always- dangling in the air with a small tiny hand holding me up there by my throat.

"Jane." I managed to wheeze out.

"I was faster then the rest so I decided to finish this and go home." She smiled. She was whispering so low that I could barley hear her, let alone a vampire who was about 100 feet away and walls in between us.

"Stop." I wheezed. I tried to do that thing where she did what I said, but it didn't work.

"Actually, I think I want to play with my food." She smiled.

I didn't know what she meant at first. I thought she meant that she was going to let me run, or call for help. Boy was I wrong.

She put her lips to my neck and started trailing kisses down my chest. The kisses stopped just at the hem of my bra. Her finger traced my birthmark then it traced down to the hem of my underwear and started to tug down.

"Stop." I said with a tear rolling down my cheek.

"What? I'm not good enough for you?" She laughed into my chest. I realized that she wasn't lesbo or anything, she was playing with me. She knew that I only wanted Edward to touch me like this. She knew that he was what I wanted, and she took advantage of that.

"Stop." I said. I didn't wheeze or anything. It came out clear.

She looked at me and her eyes widened. I looked up at the mirror and I couldn't help the shocked look on my face.

My eyes were glowing red and from the mark, strange red ribbony swirls formed around my body. My hair flowed like fire around my face. .

I was then blasted into a wall and I _felt_, yeah felt, the ribbon sink back into the moon and my eyes shift back to green.

"What the hell are you!" Jane snarled a little too loud.

If my impact against the wall didn't alert the eight vampires and the one werewolf, then I don't know what would.

I was slowly losing consciousness and my head was starting to feel heavy. The last thing I saw was Edward running toward me and the rest running after Jane. Then I was out.

**A/N: Most liked this path better, so I decided to do it this way… sorry to those who don't like it.**


	22. The perfect moment

**Disclaimer- Don't own Twilight**

**Claimer- I do own the plot and Artemis**

**A/N: I am going to go with the first version… like I said, I only made a alternative because some people might not have liked the fact that Bella and Artemis were sisters… just to let you know, Bella was 10 when Artemis was born… so that means Bella has been a vampire for over 4 years… I'll explain how they were sisters later on.**

_Previously:_

_My eyes were glowing red and from the mark, strange red ribbony swirls formed around my body. My hair flowed like fire around my face. ._

_I was then blasted into a wall and I felt, yeah felt, the ribbon sink back into the moon and my eyes shift back to green._

"_What the hell are you!" Jane snarled a little too loud._

_If my impact against the wall didn't alert the eight vampires and the one werewolf, then I don't know what would. _

_I was slowly losing consciousness and my head was starting to feel heavy. The last thing I saw was Edward running toward me and the rest running after Jane. Then I was out._

**APOV**

There was a piercing feeling in my side. Like I was getting stabbed four time over.

I woke up in someone's arms. That someone was running really fast so I knew it was a vampire. I didn't have to look up to know who it was. They way he breaths, even though he doesn't have to, it was all too familiar to me.

"Edward?" I asked my voice shaking a little.

"Shhh… don't talk. You have a few cracked ribs. And you have a concussion." He whispered.

"Not like I haven't had worse." I muttered remembering the time I got a fierce blow to the side in soccer one year. Cracked three ribs on each side.

"I said Shhhh!" He shushed louder.

"Stuff it shush boy." I mumbled into his chest. "Who got the blood out of my hair and my ribs checked and why am I still in my underwear?" I asked.

"Bella got the Blood out. Carlisle checked your ribs. You are still in you underwear because I didn't think of putting you in any." He smiled.

"Jeeze… of course you didn't." I mumbled into his chest.

With that we stopped talking. I didn't hear any footsteps. I didn't even hear the wind rush by. All I heard was Edwards's unnecessary breathing, which was enough to calm me down.

"You were right." Edward finally said.

"I always am… but what about?" I asked moving my head, reluctantly, to look at his face.

"That you need to be a vampire. I guess it is sort of your destiny… or something like that." He shrugged and moved me with him. I winced at the pain in my ribs. "Sorry." He said with a really worried expression.

"No worries." I smiled at him.

"Why didn't you call for help?" He asked.

"Couldn't." I said.

"Why not?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and showed him my neck knowing that there was a bruise there. "Oh."

"Yeah…" I trailed off.

There was another silence. There seemed to be a lot of these between me and Edward lately. I didn't really like it.

"Are you still afraid of me?" He asked after about four minutes of silence.

"I guess I kind of am. You really scared me and I was only joking. My mom used to say how different we were. When we found out that Bella 'died' mom actually said that she wished that I were more like Bella. I knew she didn't mean it, but hearing it made me feel like I should be more like Bella. Able to help her out instead of being a bother." I said.

He didn't say anything, but he stopped and set me on my feet. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my body close to his.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I am so so so so sorry. I am so sorry." He chanted over and over again.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him even closer to me, if that were even possible. He put his head on my shoulder and kissed it again and again. He picked me up so that my feet dangled a few inches off the ground. I rested my elbows on his shoulders and placed my hands in his hair.

We stayed like this for… who know how long… just looking into each other's eyes and kissing every now and then. But I was starting to get cold and I needed to get some clothes on before I caught a cold. I was about to tell Edward that I needed some clothes when something wet hit my face.

I looked up and snow started to fall. A lot of snow.

It looked so cool with the dark trees and the night sky and only the moon to light up the little snowflakes. I wished the moon were brighter, just for this moment.

And just like that, it became brighter. I looked in the direction of the moon and thanked it in my mind. I don't know how I did that, and I was pretty sure that I didn't want to know just yet.

"You need some clothes... no matter how much I want you to stay in that." Edward said. He was looking me up and down.

"I am getting cold." I admitted as I hit him on the head.

He picked me up bridal style again and took off.

I noticed we were alone… I know right it took e this long. So I decided to ask why.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"They went chasseing after Jane. They will call me and tell me where to meet them." He said.

"Is Bella ok?" I asked.

"Yes, and as long as the others have her, they will be fine too." He smiled down to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She has the power so shield peoples minds." He explained. I must have given him a blank look because he went on in explaining it in a non-smartyness way. "I can read minds right?" I nodded. "Well she can shield a bunch of peoples minds from my mind reading abilities. It doesn't work on physical abilities though. Just mind."

"So how does that help then if they aren't able to get away from physical attacks?" I asked.

"Jane is one of there most powerful assets. Her ability is to make people think that they are in pain, therefore they are in pain. With Bella, they are unable to be affected by Jane's power." He explained.

"Oh I get it now." I smiled at him. Then I noticed that we had stopped. "Why are we at my house?" I asked.

"You need clothes…" He trailed off and it looked like hw wanted to tell me something else.

"What?" I asked.

"Charlie thinks your dead." He stated bluntly.

"Why? I haven't even been changed yet!" I practically shouted.

"Alice didn't see me suck the venom out of you since it was a spur of the moment thing. So she went ahead and told him that we were dead. He isn't home right now and I need you to hurry up. I am really sorry." He said.

"It isn't your fault." I said hugging him.

"What?" He asked when I didn't let go.

"I need help getting up to my bedroom since I don't want to go through the front door." I smiled at him innocently.

"Fine." He rolled his eyes but smiled my favorite stupid goofy grin.

He jumped, which is much like the Extreme scream that Angela made me go on last year, do I closed my eyes. I didn't notice that we were in the room until Edward started to chuckle.

"Don't ever do that again." I panted.

"Scare?" He asked.

"Yes…and now I have an adrenalin rush that can keep me going forever." I smirked. He frowned.

"You wouldn't…" He trailed off.

"I am already in my underwear boy… you want to go there?" I smiled evilly.

"I'll leave you here." He threatened.

"Then I'll tell Charlie that I'm still alive." I said advancing toward him.

"Go ahead. You don't need to be changed just yet." He said backing away.

"You know you want it as much as I do." I smiled. I finally reached him. It wasn't that hard considering how small of a bedroom I have.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought his lips to mine. I was surprised that I wasn't the one to deepen the kiss. He was. I pulled us down to the bed and pressed my self to his cold, hard body.

He slid his hand around my waist and presses me to him harder.

"I could hurt you." He said breaking the kiss.

"But you wont." I kissed him again.

"We need to get ready." He said again.

"They will call." I smiled and kissed his neck.

"You're injured." He told me trying to get off.

"I'm already healed." I said. I took his hand and trailed it up and down my rib cage. "See. No more broken ribs." I said.

"How?" He asked.

"My guess is that my Goddess powers are starting to show up thanks to all the adrenalin coursing through my body, or you left just enough vamp venom in me for my body to heal rapidly. Not as rapidly as a vampire, but fast enough." I smiled at him.

"We should tell Carlisle." He said.

"No… we do this." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"We can-" I cut him off

**WARNING! From here on it will be rated M! You don't have to read if you don't want to! Just scroll down until it says 'RATED M NOW OVER'!**

…

…

…

…

"You say these things, but your heart and body say something else." I smiled and wrapped my legs around his waist and rubbed the lower half of my body onto the bulge in his pants. He let out a soft yet eager moan. **(I know, I know. 'Ewww! Edward is doing that?' is what you guys are thinking, but come on. What guy wouldn't get a hard on if a really hot girl was making out with him and she was the one wanting to have sex?) **

"You are so…" He didn't even finish his sentence. He just started to kiss me all over my body.

His hand cupped my breast and mine played with his hair as he kissed down my body. He unclasped my bra and it was thrown to the ground. I peeled off his jacket and shirt and trailed my fingers from his chest over his abs and to his lower body. He let out a small gasp.

He threw off his pants and nothing was separating us except for the two thin layers of cloth of my underwear and his boxers.

Again he trailed kissed down my body, but this time he didn't stop. He ripped off my underwear and slid his finger into me. I let out a soft moan/gasp at how good it felt and how cold his finger was.

He started pulling his finger in and out in and out.

"Faster." I gasped out as he kissed my navel. I felt him smile and obey.

He trailed more kissed up my body and found my mouth. He stopped and pulled his finger out of me. I let out a cry of protest and he just chuckled. Then I smiled at him.

I trailed my hands down his body and into his boxers. My hands griped his member and started massaging it. I rubbed my hands up and down and he started to pump along with me.

I let out a giggle of triumph. He growled and pinned my hands above my head. Then he tore off his boxers and kissed me hard. I kissed back and then gasped as I felt his member hover over my entrance.

He stopped kissing me and looked me in the eye. His eyes were now black and it sort of scared me, but not in a bad way. More like an 'Oh my god! This is actually happening' scared.

I smiled at him and he smiled back. Then he slid into me.

I let out a loud moan. One that both said it hurt and I didn't want him to stop. He pressed his lips to me to stop the moans.

"Ahhh… Edward!" I gasped when he stopped kissing me.

"Mmmm… Ahhh." He moaned.

"Faster! Harder!" I commanded.

He obeyed. I was at the peak. I was about to explode. Then I did. I felt a rush of pleasure and my eyes flitted to a close. But Edward wasn't done just yet. He kept rocking the bed. If Charlie were home he would probably be yelling at us right now.

Then he too came. My muscles squeezed all he had out of him. Milking him for all his worth. **(Not sure if Vampires can cum… well obviously they can!! Duh! Nessie!)**

…

…

…

…

**RATED M NOW OVER!!**

He rolled off me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me to him.

"I love you…" He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I whispered back. Then I smiled a really goofy grin.

"What?" He asked.

"I told you it wouldn't hurt me." I grind even wider.

He just smiled and kissed me. Not hard and eager, but soft and longing. I didn't want it to end. But I knew one of the reasons we did it is because I might not live to do it when were both vampires. I might not live the night.

Then, Edward phone rang.

"Alice?" He asked. "Yes… Okay… When?… Now… Alright… bye…" I hate when you only hear one side of the conversation.

"What?" I asked.

"They are coming." He said getting dress.

"Who?" I asked.

"Volturi." He growled.

I shot out of bed and got my clothes on.

Leave it to them to ruin my perfect moment.


	23. I have a problem

**MakaylaCullenIWish- Sorry… I'm not a Jacob Bella fan either… I like Bella and Edward… Favorite couple ever!… but it was necessary for my fanfic.**

**SavetheWolvesOfLaPush-** **Sick? No… Just like me… a Teenager… Girl or Guy, doesn't matter when hormones are involved. (For those of you who are like 'EWWW gross' don't kid your self, if your not like this yet then you will be in the near, very near, future, I promise.)**

**AliceCrookshanks24- No he wouldn't break the bed… he was trying to be careful with her… but when he started rocking the bed he lost it just a little.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Disclaimer- Don't own Twilight**

**Claimer- I do own the plot and Artemis**

_Previously:_

_Then, Edward phone rang._

"_Alice?" He asked. "Yes… Okay… When?… Now… Alright… bye…" I hate when you only hear one side of the conversation._

"_What?" I asked._

"_They are coming." He said getting dress._

"_Who?" I asked._

"_Volturi." He growled._

_I shot out of bed and got my clothes on. _

_Leave it to them to ruin my perfect moment._

APOV

" I have a problem." I said as I hung on Edwards back while he ran to where his family was. I guess Charlie was at Billy's –I still have to meet his son… again- **(She doesn't know he is the werewolf!)** mourning about my death, so I didn't have to worry about the Volturi hurting him if they went to my house.

"What?" Edward asked.

"I have to pee." I smiled.

He huffed and turned right. "Can you wait?"

"I have been waiting…. Unless you want my pee on you I think you better stop at a toilet… I do not pee outside." I warned.

I felt him go faster… little to fast now. I hid my face in the crook of his neck. I felt him lean into my war breath that hit his neck.

We stopped behind store in a near by ally. We walked into a McDonalds about a half a block away from the store and I practically ran to the bathroom. When I came out I had a goofy grin that could almost match Edward's stupid goofy grin… almost… not even close.

"Hungry?" He asked motioning to the front desk.

"Nope." I shook my head. "What I do want though is to go to a nice place where I can lay down in pain for three days then be a vampire when the three days are over. Boy wouldn't that be great?" I whisper asked sarcastically with a wide grin on my face.

"Fine, fine." He groaned. "When you wake up we have to… do that again." He smiled.

"That… nice word choice." I smiled.

"Would you rather me say sex? It? The nasty?" He asked.

"Shhhhh! Someone will here you." I whisper yelled.

"Lets go to the others. I think Carlisle will want us to go to the Island where no one will find us for a while before I change you." He smiled.

"Okay." I moaned.

Then we were off to find the others.

**A/N: Sorry… it's really late and I have had a cold for a couple days now and I haven't been able to get a good chapter down… this will have o do until tomorrow or Saturday.**


	24. Changed

**bellacitron- Why didn't you give me that idea before I wrote the cookie (by the way, that means chappie.). That would have been perfect!**

**carolina 81- I'm better. Not as good as I want to be, but better… I know right. Boys can just whip it out but no we have to wait… it sucks balls.**

**caww- Yeah I guess it's cold. I live in Washington. But it's not the cold that got me sick. See my friend Tina decided to pluck her nose hairs, which your nose hairs keep dust pollen and all the nasty stuff that goes into your nose out, and she got sick. I went over to her house to hang out with her twin sister Lia, and I caught the cold. The real funny part is that she decided to pluck her nose hairs two days after she dyed her hair from brown to blonde… She is the soul reason why blondes have a bad name... and she isn't even a natural!**

**zykopup- How the hell did you came up with a name like that? That is just awesome. I wish I had that big of an imagination. **

**SavetheWolvesOfLaPush- No, you wont have to deal! He he.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Disclaimer- Don't own TwilightClaimer- I do own the plot and Artemis

A/N: I am going to go with the first version… like I said, I only made a alternative because some people might not have liked the fact that Bella and Artemis were sisters… just to let you know, Bella was 10 when Artemis was born… so that means Bella has been a vampire for over 4 years… I'll explain how they were sisters later on.

_Previously:_

_Then, Edward phone rang._

"_Alice?" He asked. "Yes… Okay… When?… Now… Alright… bye…" I hate when you only hear one side of the conversation._

"_What?" I asked._

"_They are coming." He said getting dress._

"_Who?" I asked._

"_Volturi." He growled._

_I shot out of bed and got my clothes on. _

_Leave it to them to ruin my perfect moment._

APOV

We had met the others at an abandoned warehouse. I don't know why we had to meet there. But I didn't really mind seeing as I was passed out on Edwards back the whole time.

By the time I woke up we were on a boat and on our way to a small island. I don't know where the big wolf thing was, but I had the sinking suspicion the it was the big hot, muscular dude in the ripped sweats and no shirt who wouldn't leave my sisters side.

"What?" He asked when I didn't stop looking at him.

"Dude… you huge." I said.

"Yeah… so?" He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Well ya see… I on the other hand am a little small for my age… so that makes you like… HUGE!" I yelled.

"Again… Yeah… so?" Gawd, this boy is worse then Edward.

"Well ya see… Never mind. I wish the moon were brighter. Its too dark." I mumbled. And just like the last time, the moon got brighter. "Thank you my moon." I shouted to the sky.

"How the hell did you do that?" Big dude, whose name is still a mystery, asked.

"Moon goddess… hello." I said like it was obvious.

"Moon goddess?" He asked.

"No one told him?" I asked.

"Well… since he is a mortal enemy to vampires, we decided it best not to tell." Emmett admitted.

"So your point. If he loves my sister then I guess he isn't that bad… seeing as she too is a vamp." I shrugged.

"Wait, Bella's sister… Artemis?" He asked.

"Uh-huh… and you are?" I asked.

"Jacob Black." He said.

"Wow… you both slow." Bella laughed.

"Shuddup!" I yelled. "I'm not the brightest Crayola crayon in the 24 colored box! But that don't mean I'm dull either." I whined the last part.

"Baby." Emmett said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Nothing." He smiled knowing I can make him jump out of the boat and make him swim the rest of the way.

"So back to the whole Moon Goddess thing… what is that about." Jake asked.

I stood up and pointed to my birthmark.

"That's new." I said pointing to the small star in the curve opening of my crescent moon.

"A star?" Edward asked rubbing the star to see if it came off.

"Ahh…" I moaned at his touch. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. "Cold." I said pointing at his finger. A look of realization hit their faces. "You are all perverts." I laughed.

"Moon Goddess?" Jake asked again.

"Oh right. Well you see, I'm the reincarnation of the vampire Goddess Artemis, which means her soul is now my soul, which I don't get seeing as Edward told me vamps don't have souls. Anywho, I have these strange powers like controlling vampires, the moon, and when adrenalin kicks in at a high point, ribbon tattoo like things come from my birthmark and cover my body. Why does that help me? I have no idea, but its cool." I smiled

"Kind of like an Alpha?" Jake asked Edward.

"I guess." Edward shrugged

The rest of the ride was silent seeing as Jake and me decided to go to sleep. Apparently unlike vampires, werewolves needed sleep.

_Dream:_

_Darkness. Why? I didn't need to be in the darkness any more. I'm over mom death. I have Edward, the rest of the Cullen's, and Bella is back. So why am I in the blackness again._

"_She isn't worth it."_

"_Why did he choose her?"_

"_Why does she have the power?"_

"_There are better chooses."_

"_STOP!" I shouted but to no avail._

"_Why does everyone have to hurt because of her?"_

"_She doesn't deserve any of it."_

"_Why does she so powerful."_

"_Who needs her?"_

"_NO! STOP!" I called and called._

_Again. The pit and void of anxiety took me over. I wasn't asleep any more. I was gone. Nowhere in this world or that. I refused to wake up and I don't want to._

_End Dream:_

"AHHHHH!" I shouted.

"What?" Edward was by my said in like… I don't know but it was fast.

"Pills." I said.

"What?"

"Anxiety pills. I need two and a glass of water." I said. His eyes widened but he nodded and went to get some.

What was that? I haven't had to take any of those for a while. Why now? What is going to happen?

Edward came back with the pills in his hand and a glass of water in the other. I popped the pills in my mouth, took a drink of water, tipped my head back, and felt the pills and the water run down my throat.

"How do you feel?" Edward asked.

"Fine." I smiled.

It was then that I realized my surroundings. I was in a tropical styled room with white bed sheets and walls. The carpet was beige and the curtains were a see through white. There were few pictures of the ocean on the walls and a big closet on one end of the room. What got me most though were the French styled doors that lead out to a big deck. The doors were open and it let the cool ocean air rush in.

"When did we get here?" I asked.

"Last night around fiveish." He answered.

"What time is it?"

"About ten in the mourning."

"Hmmmm…" I said laying back down. He climbed into the covers next to me so that I could snuggle next to him.

Since it was a little hot out he could be under the covers with me. Which made me a little too happy.

"So when so you… ummm…" He stuttered. This is the first time I have actually heard him stutter like that… I think.

"What?" I asked a smile on my face.

"When do you want to do it?" He asked. If I didn't know any better I would think he was thinking of something perverted.

"I want to be changed as soon as possible." I said.

"We can do it now." He said.

"Okay." I said bracing myself.

"One more time." He whispered into my hair.

"What?" I asked.

"I want to feel your warm body on mine one more time." He whispered again and his breath tickled my neck.

"Uh-huh?" It came out like a question.

I know I know…. from here on it will be rated M… if you don't want to read then scroll down until it says RATED M NOW OVER!

…

…

…

…

He kissed my neck and down my chest as he unzipped my sweat jacket, which was the only thing besides a pair of underwear and shorts I was wearing. I wasn't even wearing a bra.

When he was finished unzipping my sweat jacket he lingered his kisses under my belly button but over my… area.

He trailed the kisses even lower as he pulled off both my underwear and shorts at the same time.

"Ahhh…" I monad as his finger massaged my clit and slid into me. "Ahhh… Edward." He started going in and out, in and out, like he did last time. "Faster." I ordered trying not to buck into his finger.

He stopped and moved his lips to my navel then trailed the kissed to my breast. He kissed my nipple and then led them up to my neck. His hand ran over the side of my body and back down to my area. Again he slid his fingers in and started to pump his fingers.

"Ahhh-" my moan was cut off by a very passionate kiss from him.

I tugged at the hem of his shirt and he pulled it off. I unfastened his belt and undid his pants. He pulled them off with his boxers and they landed on the floor.

This time he didn't hesitate to ask me if I was sure. He slid right in and started.

"Ahhh… Ahhh… Edward… Faster."

"Ahhh… Artemis." And he obeyed.

I brought his lips to mine and kissed him with everything. We fought for dominance, but he soon won, exploring my mouth with his tongue.

"Ahhh…" I moaned, as I was about to reach my peak. "Faster!" I whisper/moaned/yelled.

He obeyed and kissed me again.

Then my body felt like it was on fire. I was about to explode.

"Hmmm…" I let out one last moan before I came.

He wasn't done yet though. Still pumping in and out of me. I bucked against him meeting him half way.

"Ahhh… Hmmm…" I moaned as I came again.

Not soon after he came to. I felt myself close around him, again, milking him for his worth.

…

…

…

…

**RATED M NOW OVER!**

He rolled off of me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you ready?" He asked as he kissed my forehead.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I smiled at him.

With that he removed the blankets from my naked body and trailed kissed down to my birthmark.

He bit into the flesh that surrounded my birthmark. I didn't even scream. I have felt this pain before, even though I wasn't used to it and it still hurt, at least I knew what to expect.

**A/N: How was it? Did I make her change good enough or should I think of another way?**


	25. Lets teach you to hunt

**caww- I probably should have been a little more clear. He didn't bite her **_**around **_**the birthmark, more like near it. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Disclaimer- Don't own Twilight**

**Claimer- I do own the plot and Artemis**

**A/N: I am going to go with the first version… like I said, I only made a alternative because some people might not have liked the fact that Bella and Artemis were sisters… just to let you know, Bella was 10 when Artemis was born… so that means Bella has been a vampire for over 4 years… I'll explain how they were sisters later on.**

_Previously:_

_He rolled off of me and wrapped his arms around me._

"_Are you ready?" He asked as he kissed my forehead._

"_As ready as I'll ever be." I smiled at him._

_With that he removed the blankets from my naked body and trailed kissed down to my birthmark._

_He bit into the flesh that surrounded my birthmark. I didn't even scream. I have felt this pain before, even though I wasn't used to it and it still hurt, at least I knew what to expect._

APOV

Pain. Burning pain. This time I knew I was changing. I did scream. It hurt, what was I supposed to do? Be like 'Oh ha ha I hurt' hell no.

Darkness. Not the same though. This darkness wasn't like the anxiety darkness I usefully get. This was more if a 'Holy shit this hurts' kind of darkness.

Then the pain went away. I thought it was over, but boy was I wrong.

The pain stared again. This time it was worse. The pain was retracting to my heart. I didn't know what to o other then scream.

'AHHHHH' is what I was waiting for, but none came.

I couldn't hear anything other then my loud fast beating heart.

Instead of the normal…

Bu-dump… Bu-dump… Bu-dump…

It was more like…

Bu-dump Bu-dump Bu-dump

Not even pausing for a second.

My ears started to ring, as the pain got worse in my heart, but less in my body.

Then it was gone. I don't know how, or why, but it was gone.

_Did I change? _I asked myself.

"Artemis?" I heard a beautiful angels voice. I wanted nothing more then to just wrap my arms around that angel and never let go. "Artemis? Can you hear me?"

"Hmmmm…" I mumbled.

"Are you okay?" Another voice less angelic to me, but angelic nonetheless.

"MmmmHmmm…" I mumbled again. I couldn't quite seem to be able to find my voice.

"Do you hurt anywhere?" My angel asked.

"Yeah… my throat." It came out as a raspy whisper.

"Your thirsty." Someone clarified. I think it was Carlisle.

"Are you alright sweetie?" I heard Bella asked.

"Uh-huh… I guess." I shrugged. I still hadn't opened my eyes. I didn't really want to. I wasn't tired, I just didn't want to.

"Do you want anything?" Alice asked. Were they all in the room?

"Yeah… water." I said. The funny thing was, I didn't really want water.

"You don't need water Artie… you need blood." I could hear my stupid goofy grin in his voice and I had to open my eyes to see it.

"Then I guess I need blood." I smiled.

He smiled back and held out his hand. I took it and he pulled me to his chest. I felt my hair blow in the slight wind, which was kind of unusual seeing as I had really think hair and it needed more then a _slight _wind to blow in it. Edward kissed my lips passionately.

"Your so beautiful." He whispered to me.

"You too… its like I can see 20 times better then normal. I can see every little detail." I said looking at everything around me. The dust that flew around the little shinning rays of light coming from the sun. The sparkles coming off everyone but Jake like they were in the sun. Edwards eyes and how they were not only gold in color, but they had little emerald green flakes here and there.

"That happens." He smiled at me.

I smiled back and then pointed to what I was wearing.

"Why am I in this?" I asked. It was a little pinkish silvery nightdress that barley covered my mid thigh.

"Alice." Everyone in the room pointed at her.

"What? I thought it would be nice if you had woken up in something." She smiled. I blushed… well not blushed seeing as I can do that anymore, but I hid my face in Edwards's neck.

He chuckled and took my hand and led me outside.

"Lets teach you to hunt." And then he was gone.


	26. walking on water

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Disclaimer- Don't own TwilightClaimer- I do own the plot and Artemis**

_Previously:_

"_Why am I in this?" I asked. It was a little pinkish silvery nightdress that barley covered my mid thigh. _

"_Alice." Everyone in the room pointed at her._

"_What? I thought it would be nice if you had woken up in something." She smiled. I blushed… well not blushed seeing as I can do that anymore, but I hid my face in Edwards's neck._

_He chuckled and took my hand and led me outside._

"_Lets teach you to hunt." And then he was gone._

**APOV**

He was gone, but unlike when I was human, I knew exactly where he went. It was like I could read his every movement, his every thought. It was like I could read him.

But that wasn't what got me the most. I sparked. I know right… why is that a surprise? Well I thought it was cool. How little diamonds all over my body just shined like I was the sun… well not the sun, but the moon.

"Wait!" Alice called before I took off. "Here." She handed me a see through robe that, unlike the nightdress, went to about my knees.

"What is a see through robe going to do for me?" I asked. She just shrugged. I sighed and grabbed the robe, put it on, and took off.

I didn't bother to tie the robe so it trailed behind me like white wings fluttering in the wind.

"Artemis…" I heard Edwards voice. It sounded like I whisper, but it rang in my head like he was right next to me.

I turned to the sound of the voice and ran to it. I didn't see him, but I knew that he was at the beach. We were about three miles from the house, the island wasn't big, but it was big enough for us vampires to have a little privacy.

I broke out of the trees to see that Edward was standing ankle deep in the ocean.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a big smiled plastered on my face.

"Waiting for you. What took you so long?" He asked.

"Alice stopped me to put this on for some reason." I said pointing at the robe.

He just nodded and turned back to the ocean. I was still thirsty, but the way he looked made me forget about that.

The way the light of the sun glistened off the water and hit the little diamonds on him made his sparkle even more. It took my breath away.

Then my gaze shifted to the ocean. Wasn't Jesus able to… I wonder.

I walked… well glided over to the ocean next to Edward. I didn't know if it would work, but I really wanted to try, just incase.

I walked right passed Edward and into the ocean.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked.

"I'm going to walk on water." I turned and smiled at him.

"What-" But before he could say anything I was… walking on water.

I don't know how I knew I would be able to do it, but I knew. I guess it had something to do with me being the Goddess or whatever of the moon and the moon being the push and pull of the water.

"Vampires shouldn't be able to do that." Edward said looking at me wide eyed.

I turned to look at him.

"I'm not a normal vampire now am i." I smiled.

"This makes me want to know what else you can do that we cant."

"Wanna find out?" I asked.

Before he could say anything I was right in front of him. I pressed my lips to his and wrapped my arms around his neck. He didn't hesitate at all. He was soon pressing my body to his and kissing me back.

It wouldn't last long though. I was thirsty and I needed to hunt. I don't know where I was going to hunt on this small island, but I knew Edward would have a place.

"I'm thirsty." I mumbled into Edwards's lips.

"We need to go to the main land to get food. We have to go on a boat."

"Ok." I smiled and we broke apart." Where's the boat?"

Walking on water huh? How cliché is that? I wonder what else I can do… fly?


	27. My thoughts

**No questions to be answered or things to talk about.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Disclaimer- Don't own Twilight**

**Claimer- I do own the plot and Artemis**

_Previously:_

_It wouldn't last long though. I was thirsty and I needed to hunt. I don't know where I was going to hunt on this small island, but I knew Edward would have a place._

"_I'm thirsty." I mumbled into Edwards's lips._

"_We need to go to the main land to get food. We have to go on a boat." _

"_Ok." I smiled and we broke apart." Where's the boat?" _

_Walking on water huh? How cliché is that? I wonder what else I can do… fly?_

APOV

(A/N: This chapter is just about Artemis's thoughts of finally becoming a vampire goddess… Next chapter will take place when they are hunting. I thought that I should do this chapter first just incase.)

Problems. They just seem to find me. I have no trouble with my problems, but when I have to take care of someone else's problems, that's when the trouble starts.

I not only have to deal with my problems now. I have realized that I have a whole race to take care of. The vampire race.

It's not that I don't want to… more like I am forced to do something I have no idea what to do with.

Hunting, new to me but not hard. Becoming a vampire, something I wanted and needed. Controlling, taking care of, ending problems, and basically ruling a whole race of overly strong, fast, beautiful, intelligent, and a whole lot more vampires. I could live without.

Sure I am one of those overly strong, fast, beautiful, intelligent, and a whole lot more vampires, but I cant do it alone.

I have Edward and the rest, but can they really help? Wont they get in trouble or hurt? We might be overly strong and stuff, but just because we are almost indestructible, doesn't mean we are un-destroyable.

I would never put them in a position to where they will have a chance to… what's the word… die? No. Cease to exist.

On the plus side. I am able to walk on water, control vampires, I have a weird power that I have no idea what it does, and more powers to come.

But that one plus side doesn't outweigh the down side's.

I have a feeling. This isn't like a 'I'm going to mess up' or a 'I'm having an anxiety attack' or anything like that.

This one is true. T might just be another power. The power to know. not to see the future. But to know of what is going to happen.

Someone is going to get hurt, but I need to find out who.


	28. Wings?

**mandihale- Thank you… you are now one of my favorite readers.**

**lover-of-all-fanfiction- If you want to know if they start acting like sisters… I guess you just have to read to find out. As for your millions of questions… ask away and I'll try to answer them.**

**Emeraldlace- first of all… LOVE THE NAME!! Second of all… and I know this is going to be a really crazy question… what is a beta?? Oh and I think that song would have work if I thought of it… but sadly I didn't and now I'm too far in the story to think about changing it.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Disclaimer- Don't own Twilight **

**Claimer- I do own the plot and Artemis**

_Previously:_

_I have a feeling. This isn't like a 'I'm going to mess up' or a 'I'm having an anxiety attack' or anything like that._

_This one is true. T might just be another power. The power to know. Not to see the future. But to know of what is going to happen._

_Someone is going to get hurt, but I need to find out who._

**APOV**

Like I said… hunting isn't hard. It's like a game of tag really.

Find. Chase. Catch. Eat… well that last part isn't really tag… but you know.

I kind of got the feeling that it was almost _fun_. Well up until a certain point.

In had just finished off a lion. They were pretty common where we were hunting. Edward actually just watches me. I didn't really mind it until I sunk my teeth in, but other then that I didn't really notice his presence.

Then I felt something on my back. Like a tug of some sort. It didn't hurt… at first.

I looked around and all I saw was Edward and a few trees.

"What is it?" Edward asked. I guess he realized I was… freaked out.

"Yeah… something is tugging at my back… but I don't know what." I said still searching my surroundings.

"Nothing is out here besides you and me."

"Its not out here." I looked him dead in the eyes.

"Then where is it?" He ran to me then asked.

"Its in me."

"What?" He asked like I was going crazy.

I turned around and tore off the nightdress thing that Alice put me in. I bet she was going to be mad when I brought it home in shreds… but I didn't know my own strength.

I turned my head so that one of my eyes was looking at him. He looked shocked, scared, a little grossed out, and a lot more that I didn't feel like listing.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Your… your… your growing wings." He stammered over his words.

"What!?" I yelled.

"Wings… your growing wings out of your back."

"What? How? Why? How big are- AHHHH!" I didn't have time to finish the sentence as a scream escaped my mouth.

I never thought I would experience this type of pain ever again. I thought that nothing would be able to harm me when I was turned. But I knew what I was feeling, and this was pure pain and agony.

I could hear the rips and tares coming from the skin on my back. I could feel the push and pull of the _wings _coming out of me. I scram and scram.

By the time it was all over I was in Edward's arms and I was literally on the brink of consciousness. I never thought I would pass out ever again.

Then get this… I passed out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I don't really know how I got to the house on the island, but I was back in the bed that Edward and me… ummm… you know…. and I was _tired_.

I was on my stomach. Which was only weird seeing as I never slept on my stomach. And even weirder seeing as I don't sleep…

"You awake." A voice that I loved dearly said. Edwards.

"What happened?" I asked trying to figure out why I was in bed?"

"You… umm… grew wings." He said it like he was trying to convince himself.

"I what?" I asked sitting up and running my hands over my back.

Sure enough there were feathers. They were soft and each one of them had its own feeling. Like it was a separate being from every other feather.

"What color?" I asked.

"Black with little flakes of white." Edward smiled at me. "They are very beautiful."

I smiled at him as I remembered the pain. I remembered how they made it feel as if I was being turned into a vampire all over a gain.

Only this time, I have no idea what I was turning into.

I'm not even sure if I'm a vampire anymore.


	29. A monster among monsters

**Emeraldlace- Oh… ok… I get it… lol.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Disclaimer- Don't own Twilight**

**Claimer- I do own the plot and Artemis**

_Previously:_

"_You… umm… grew wings." He said it like he was trying to convince himself._

"_I what?" I asked sitting up and running my hands over my back._

_Sure enough there were feathers. They were soft and each one of them had its own feeling. Like it was a separate being from every other feather._

"_What color?" I asked._

"_Black with little flakes of white." Edward smiled at me. "They are very beautiful."_

"_I smiled at him as I remembered the pain. I remembered how they made it feel as if I was being turned into a vampire all over a gain._

_Only this time, I have no idea what I was turning into._

_I'm not even sure if I'm a vampire anymore._

**APOV**

Wings… beautiful black wings with snowdrops –as Edward now calls them… what now?

I have been thinking and thinking. But I can't come up with anything.

What am I going to become? Why am I so different? What is it about me?

All questions that cant be answered. All answers that will never be found. So what else is there?

I have been thinking this over for so long that I got a headache… well not really, but you know what I mean.

I even have an even bigger problem. I still don't know who is going to get hurt. I don't even know why or how they are going to hurt. I just know they are going to hurt, and bad.

Like I said. It's a new power.

I also knew that something big was going to happen to me in the near future… very near future… but when? I don't know.

We were on our way home. It has been about four days since I became a vampire and three days since I got the wings.

I still couldn't fly either. What good are wings if you don't know how to use them?

Right now I am on a plane back to Forks. I didn't really want to go back there, but the Cullen's needed something's. Then we would be off to Europe for a few years and then back to Forks… maybe.

Bella and Jake were going to stay in Forks. I wasn't happy about it, but I can't rule her life. I promised her that I would come and visit when the time was right. I didn't want to face Charlie. First his oldest daughter died, then his ex-wife, and then his youngest daughter. I didn't want to see what he was going through.

But before all of this happens we have to deal with the Volturi. You didn't think we would move closer to them when they want me dead now did you?

I think not.

I might be a vampire, but I am not a suicidal one. Just because I cant die doesn't mean I'm going to try. Why do you think I haven't tried to fly yet?

I don't know what I was going to do about them, but I had a feeling that I would need Apollo's help.

I know that something big has something to do with him. Like he will revile himself to me. I also know what he is. What he is the god of. Well the sun and all that, but something else. Something I really need.

He is the god of the wolves, and I need them if I want to defeat the Volturi and become, well the ruler of the vampire race. I know that I'm not ready for this, but I also know that I need to be as ready as I can.

I knew that Apollo wasn't Jake. I just had that feeling. I would know Apollo when I saw him.

But millions of questions would run though my head.

Will he have the name Apollo? Or will it be different? Will he know who I am? Or will I have to tell him and explain everything?

That isn't all, but we are now home and I need to think of other things then finding Apollo.

Like how the person that is going to be hurt, they will be hurt today. Soon.

I walked off the plane. I had to put on a hoodie because my wings would press to my back hard enough and they showed a little if I didn't wear baggy shirts. I didn't want the humans to freak out over me.

Me. The monster among monsters.

That explained me well. The monster among monsters.


	30. Werewolves and Shape shifters

**Sorry… Sorry… Sorry… Sorry… I have been really busy lately that I haven't had time to update… Really Sorry…**

**mandihale- Of course you can use my story in yours!!! I think that it would be awesome!!!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Disclaimer- Don't own TwilightClaimer- I do own the plot and Artemis

_Previously:_

_That isn't all, but we are now home and I need to think of other things then finding Apollo. _

_Like how the person that is going to be hurt, they will be hurt today. Soon._

_I walked off the plane. I had to put on a hoodie because my wings would press to my back hard enough and they showed a little if I didn't wear baggy shirts. I didn't want the humans to freak out over me._

_Me. The monster among monsters._

_That explained me well. The monster among monsters._

APOV

When worlds collide…

I finally know what that means.

My world collided with his… his world shifted into mine…

This was just a random thought that whirled through my mind as I walked out of the airport. I don't know what had caused this thought.

Maybe it was the fact that the Volturi were standing before us… maybe it was the fact that this was the bad thing that was going to happen… and now, someone is going to be hurt.

Why had this thought gone through my head you ask?

Probably because if it wasn't for my Edward, I wouldn't have found out anything. But I wouldn't change my new world for anything.

But now I have a few questions…

Why didn't I know this would happen? Why didn't Edward read their minds? How could Alice not see this?

"How?" I asked.

"We didn't think about it." Aro smiled, knowing exactly what I was asking.

"We have a little friend." Jane said as I tried to ask how Alice didn't see them.

"Who?" Edward growled standing in front of me in a protective way.

Just then a big, I mean big, guy came out of a car.

"Werewolf." Edward growled.

"Who? He isn't in my pack…" Jake said trailing off as he started to think.

"That is because you're not a werewolf." Edward clarified… wait… what?

"What do you-"I was about to ask.

"He is more like a shape shifter. Werewolves are just like in the stories… coming out at a full moon. Changing with their moods… just no silver bullets and things like that." Edward explained still glaring at the werewolf as he protected me.

"That is correct. You are not a werewolf. You are just a poser." The big werewolf dude said. I had to admit, he was really hot… but he didn't stand up to my Edward.

He had black hair and blue eyes. He had the body of a freaking… I don't know, but it was nice. He was a little pale in color compared to the other were- shape shifters.

"How do you know that you not a shape shifter and he isn't a real werewolf? How do you know that your not just a poser?" I asked defending Jake.

"I have been around for over two hundred years." Big dude answered.

"Wow… your fucking old!" I exclaimed.

"Nice job stating the obvious." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Shut it blonde bimbo."

"Can it shit head."

"Fuck off slut."

"Screw you bitch."

"Like hell-"

"Bat fight." Big dude said suddenly.

"I got his legs." Rose said.

"I got his face." I growled after her.

Just as we were about to run to him Edward stopped me and Emmett stopped Rosalie.

"The hell!" We shouted.

"Alice is having a vision." Jasper hissed. I guess he was feeling the tension between big dude, Rose, and me.

We stood there in a protective circle around Alice as she had her vision. I didn't know what was going to happen, which was weird seeing as I practically knew everything.

"Shit…" Alice hissed. "Artemis run-"

But before I could do anything I was being snatched away into a pair of really big jaws.

"AHHHH!!!" I shouted. It hurt. The things teeth dug into my skin. Its breath made me want to gag. But the way its fur felt was heavenly. It was like velvet, but better.

"Artemis!!!" I heard the Cullen's yell.

"Help!" I scram.

Then the one sound I never wanted to hear sounded threw my ears. This was the one thing that I never wanted to know of. The thought of it made me cringe and want to cry…

Edwards scream…

It didn't sound right. It sounded out of place. Like it wasn't meant to be his.

"EDWARD!!!" I shouted.

Then I was gone. everything was gone. I didn't know what was happening, but I had a feeling that it was going to be okay. That this was… the best thing for me at this moment.


	31. Eternal Sleep

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Disclaimer- Don't own Twilight**

**Claimer- I do own the plot and Artemis**

_Previously:_

_Then the one sound I never wanted to hear sounded threw my ears. This was the one thing that I never wanted to know of. The thought of it made me cringe and want to cry…_

_Edwards scream… _

_It didn't sound right. It sounded out of place. Like it wasn't meant to be his._

"_EDWARD!!!"M I shouted._

_Then I was gone. everything was gone. I didn't know what was happening, but I had a feeling that it was going to be okay. That this was… the best thing for me at this moment_.

APOV

Fuck, fuck, FUCK, **Fuck, **_fuck_! Edward… Ooooo… those two words go good together… wait… not the time…

I need to find a way out of this.

But Edward. That scream. I need to help him. I need to find a way to get to him.

I felt myself losing myself… if that makes any sense.

Like my mind was going blank, but my body was moving on its own. Like something inside me knew what it was doing.

So I let it.

My sweatshirt was ripped off of me to reveal my black sports-bra –I couldn't wear regular shirts because of… you know… my wings. My sweats were shredded into bits to reveal my black booty-shorts –yeah I know, what happened to my lace underwear… well after being alone with Edward and me now being immune to his super strength… well things got carried away if you know what I mean.

Remember that ribbon that came out of my Scarlet Moon and surrounded my body? Well it came back. And I think I know what it is now… puppet string.

The ribbon takes control of my body as I sit back and watch, but only when I don't know what to do. Like the past me's are showing me what to do. Like they are teaching me how to use my powers in an affective way to help my race, to help everyone's race.

I don't know… like I just _knew _it or something, you know.

My body kicked the werewolf thing in the gut and jump over it as it stumbled back. Then it kicked the thing in the head and I heard a very nasty _crack_ing sound.

My body didn't hesitate as it ran to Edward. I knew it was running to him. I didn't have to use my power to know that. I just did. My body loves him as much as my dead heart and soul. As much as the moon loved me as it's Goddess.

My body ran and ran. Soon it wasn't my body running, but me. The ribbon was still around my body, but I was in control. I guess they knew that I knew what to do.

I broke out of the trees into a clearing. I didn't stop to take a look at what was happening as I ran straight into Aro.

I grabbed him by the throat and opened my wings. In one flap we were out of vampire reach, but you could still hear the screeches of Jane and the rest of the Volturi guard calling his name.

I looked down, and as I looked into Aro's blood red eyes, I saw fear.

I saw me.

I looked like death itself. At the same time though, I looked like a Goddess.

The moon beat on my back, my eyes glazed over in black, ribbon tattoo's covered my body, and my black snow-kissed wings floated in the night sky like the moon behind me.

"Forgive me…" Aro begged.

"Why should I?" My voice was vicious with past voices mixed with my own. "Why do you deserve to be forgiven when you harmed me and my family? When you have harmed my race, my people, and broken the balance between us and them?"

"Please forgive me…" He begged again.

I didn't wait for him to ask another time.

I rocketed towards the earth.

We soon made contact with the ground with a loud BOOM!

It wasn't enough to kill him. Just enough to let him know that if he ever did anything to my family and my people again, then he would most defiantly die.

"Artemis?" The voice of an angel asked from behind me.

I turned to the voice and the sent of my family.

As I looked into all of their eyes I felt my eyes shift back to normal, I felt my ribbon sink into my moon, and I even felt my wings retract into my back like there was no trace of them there.

"Your okay…" I smiled and trailed off as I fell asleep.

I don't know how long I'm going to be in this 'sleep' of mine. I don't know what is happening.

Lets just say that I'm going into an _Eternal Sleep_.

A/N: This is the last chapter… sorry people… there will be another!!! It will most likely be released during winter break thought…. I really need to finish my other stories first… Hope you liked1!!!

Sequel will me called either

_Eternal Sleep _or _Forever Scarlet_

I will have a poll up and I will need you to vote!!! So do it!!!

And yes, I know it was a suckie ending, but I had to do it


	32. AN:

**The sequel is up!!!**

**A/N: The sequel is called _Forever Scarlet_... It is just the first chapter for now, but i will get the rest posted as soon as i can... which like I said will probubly be around winter break... if I get it up sooner, then i guess i do**

**List of the coolest people who reviewed **_**Scarlet Moon**_

**Romance4orever**

**Sarkule**

**rocnrollperson**

**FRK921**

**KiraHale99**

**Jammya**

**mandi swan**

**-'..-'-1995**

**EmeraldLace**

**carolina 81**

**bellacitron**

**'.Lamb**

**caww**

**emmettsmyfave**

**Anjelei Sedai**

**lover-of-all-fanfiction**

**HeartlessVampire**

**ilovetherain18**

**aglblsm**

**..Kenzie**

**Wingz are me17**

**SaveTheWolvesOfLaPush**

**zykopup**

**MakaylaCullenIWish**

**AliceCrookshanks24**

**wolfpup12**

**buta-chan**

**thinair**

**princesscupcake**

**And-you-said-drugs-are-bad**

**jessmr**

**Dede13**

**Doloris**

**polyphany**

**dazzled**

**hybrid**

**JRFx2**

**BlOoDy NiGhT fOrEvEr**

**Noor**

**cbluekitty**

**Twilighter-101**

**MzCullen**

**Moaner**

**RoryAceHayden147**

**Eullyne**

**Tereza**

**Bellawish2b**

**FinnIrishDancer**

**Shona**

**BlackHeart9**

**twilightlvr32296**

**heva**

**FrenzzyforEdward**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
